Naruto's plan
by Hinata Lovers
Summary: Feed up with Sakura only paying attention to Sasuke,Naruto comes up with a plan;getting Sasuke a girlfriend.He,together with Tenten and Shikamaru,plays with the destinies of Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata .:.sasuhina.:.naruten,weird I know.:.others.:.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto**

_**Naruto's plan**_

It was starting to get to him. He, the ever grinning blond shinobi, was getting annoyed by something. Sakura paying attention to Sasuke was a fact, an old fact. He thought that after he came back bringing him she would pay more attention to him, but no, now she paid even more attention to Sasuke afraid that he might leave again. Sasuke acted like he used to, ignored her completely.

It was a normal day, Naruto trying not to sulk by the fact that Sakura had hit him, Sakura hugging Sasuke's arm and Sasuke was ignoring her and trying to get his arm of her grip. It made him angry and jealous, Sasuke was a guy that could have almost any girl he wanted but didn't seem to care. Then he thought of something.

"_Maybe if Sasuke got a girlfriend Sakura would have to give up on Sasuke. But who?"_ Then he started to think about every girl he knew.

"_Sakura is out of the question. Ino? No, she's to loud even for me, imagine Sasuke! Tenten? I don't really know her but I think she likes Neji. Temari? No, she lives to far away and Shikamaru would kill me if he knew. I think I'm forgetting someone. Who is left?"_

And then as if answering his question, the only girl he hadn't thought of appeared near them.

"Hi Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Uchiha-san." Hinata said in her calm soft voice, her stuttering long gone but her shyness was still a little on her.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan! How are you?"

She and Sakura started talking about something but Naruto wasn't paying attention. He was looking at Hinata like he never seen her before.

"_How could I forget Hinata? She is perfect! She is the only one who never bothered him, so he has no reason to find her annoying. She isn't loud but not to quiet either, at least now she isn't. She's not the type that tries to get attention by her looks. But let's admit she doesn't need to, she is quite pretty now. Even thought I still prefer Sakura-chan…" _His thoughts were interrupted by someone shouting his name.

"Naruto!" Sasuke, who finally got his arm free, was calling him.

"What?!" He was annoyed because Sasuke cut his trait of thought.

"You've been staring at the Hyuuga for a while now."

Then he realized, he was staring at Hinata, who with Sakura was giving an odd look that said "What's up with you?"

"I was? Sorry Hinata-chan. I was thinking of something else."

"It's ok Naruto-kun. I have to go meet Shino and Kiba. See ya!" She said leaving still with a confused look on her face.

"She sure has changed." Naruto said. He would try to make Sasuke notice all the good things about Hinata so that he would like her.

"She sure has. For the best also, she is way cuter with long hair." And for Sakura's surprise and Naruto's joy Sasuke said

"Hn" That they knew it meant he agreed.

"_He thinks Hinata is cute?"_ They thought with totally different reactions.

"_I'm way cut__er than Hinata. Wait. He only agreed, it doesn't mean he likes her or something." _Sakura thought angrily.

"_He thinks Hinata is cute! This make things a little easier"_ Naruto though, totally happy because of it.

The sudden silence of his teammates was welcomed by Sasuke

"_Finally. They talk too much. It's weird though."_ The silence didn't last long though; soon Sakura and Naruto got out of their thoughts and started arguing about something stupid. The day went normally and by the end of it they went to their houses.

At his apartment Naruto started to think how to get Sasuke and Hinata together.

"_Even though they would be nice together, getting them together is another thing. They are so formal with each other and she doesn't like him like all girls do. And he being cold to everyone doesn't help either, I need help with this."_

So he decided that first thing in the morning he would get help from Hinata's best friend: TenTen

* * *

"What do you want Naruto?" TenTen asked a bit annoyed that he called her so early. It was Sunday for Kami's sake!

"Good morning to you too. Well, let's go straight to the point then."

"Good. Spill it."

"Such a lovely girl." He said with sarcasm. "I need your help with Hinata."

"_Did he finally notice? I think it's a bit late though" _

"Help with what exactly?"

"I want to get her and Sasuke together."

She could have laughed at his statement, but he was so serious she didn't. Instead she looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

"_Hinata and Sasuke?! Thank Kami I didn't say a thing"_

"Hinata and Sasuke?! Are you crazy? They have nothing in common!"

"Yes they do! They are both quiet, strong people from noble clans. Ok, Hinata is way a better person then Sasuke and he is a better fighter but that is not important. Even though I hate to say it I think Sasuke deserves someone like Hinata, she is caring, sweet and not obnoxious like other girls. And Hinata fits with Sasuke, you've got to admit they would make one good looking couple."

TenTen was quiet trying to find a reason why she shouldn't help the blond guy but she couldn't. It seemed like a good idea actually.

"_He does have a point. And Hinata seems like she got over him so I think it would be good for her to fall for someone else, even if it is Sasuke."_

"Ok Naruto. Let's hear what your plan is."

"Really? Well, actually that was why I called you, I don't have one yet."

"Oh gosh! Oh right, let's start thinking then. It would be easier if we had Shikamaru's brains though"

"I guess we can convince him to help."

* * *

It wasn't hard for them to find Shikamaru. It was common knowledge that the lazy shinobi was usually laying in some field watching the clouds or at the gaming parlor playing Shougi.

"Hey lazy bun, stand up. We need your help" Shikamaru lifted his head to see the last people he would expect, Naruto and TenTen.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen."

"Come on. You're not doing anything and we need your brains." TenTen said while kneeling down next to him and poking his shoulder.

"Tell me one reason why I should help you"

"I have a great one. If you don't help us we will never leave you alone and you'll never be able to watch your clouds in peace ever again." Naruto said grinning maliciously at the other boy.

"Fine! What do you want?"

"That you help us make a plan to get Sasuke and Hinata together."

"What?! No way! Ino will kill me if she knows!"

"Scared of a girl?"

"What did you say Naruto?" Said TenTen with a evil glare,

"Ano…I mean, it's your choice Ino or the clouds."

"Fine, I've been beaten up by her before. What do you have planed until now?"

"Nothing." They both of them said

"This is going to be troublesome"

* * *

**So, what do you think****?And please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm currently working on three fics in one time and this is the one that got more reviews in less time**

**Glad you like it, I'm going to try to make this fic good.**

_**Chap 2: Trying to make a plan**_

The three of them were silent for a while now. They were trying to think. Actually, Shikamaru was doing all the thinking; he didn't even give them time to think.

"Ok here is the deal." TenTen and Naruto looked at him like he had grown another head. It didn't even take five minutes.

"You already thought of something?!" The both of them said.

"Yeah. We have three options. First we could lock them up somewhere and they get to know each other more. Second we make them run into each other a lot. And third, we forget this and I go to sleep." They looked at him and sweatdropped; they were expecting more from the genius that their friend was, but they forgot them when he doesn't have a motivation he doesn't work to well.

"That's what you've got? Naruto could have thought of that!"

"Yeah I could…Hey!!"

"What did you expect? You're pressuring me to do something that isn't even interesting or mind challenging."

"Not mind challenging? Have you ever seen Sasuke take an interesting in any girl? Make him like one is almost impossible. There is you mind challenge!" TenTen could see that her words had gotten to him. He was still with his bored expression but you could see some interest now.

" Hum… Are you in a hurry? If not tomorrow I can bring a perfect plan for you."

"Ok" "No!" They looked at Naruto confused.

"Why not? Why are you in a hurry? Is not like we are going to die tomorrow, and if we do the last person I would have on my mind is Sasuke."

"Yeah. Now, can you go? I want to rest."

"That is the laziest guy I have ever met" Naruto said when they were away from him.

"I'm going to go train now Naruto, see ya later."

"Ja ne."

"_Now what do I do? I have to get those two together quickly or I might snap at Sakura. How do I do that?"_

"TenTen wait!" The brunet looked back at him with a face that anyone could clearly see that she was annoyed.

"What is it Naruto?

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you ask Hinata to meet you at that bench under the Sakura tree near the academy at four? But you can't show up."

"Why not?"

"Just because. Will you do it for me?"

"Fine. Now can I go?"

"Sure, but don't forget to ask Hinata." She waved her hand while walking away to let him know that she heard him.

"_Great, now all I have to do is convince Sasuke to meet me there too, and don't show up."_

It was hard to convince Sasuke to meet with him at the tree, he kept asking why. And he didn't really have a reason why, but he knew that he would come; Sasuke was a very curious person.

* * *

He was near the tree to see what was going to happen, if something was going to happen. Hinata got there first, a little early, sat and started reading some book. She was there for ten minutes before Sasuke arrived. They starred at each other for a moment, then he looked at the space next to her in the bench as if asking is he could sit, she only nodded in response. They were like that for hours, at least that's what it seemed to Naruto, but it was actually only five minutes. Five minutes that Sasuke was wondering why he was there sitting under a tree with the Hyuuga girl; who, oddly, wasn't even paying attention to him. He was used to have girls throwing themselves at him, not ignoring him for a book.

"What are you reading?" He was so bored he could even have a conversation with that girl. She was quite surprised that he said something, he was an antisocial person, at least that's what she thought.

"A book about medical jutsus and other treatments."

"Hum…"

Silence again, but this time was kind of uncomfortable.

"TenTen-chan sure is taking a lot of time." She said more to herself but actually trying to initiate some kind of conversation.

"So you're here to meet someone too." He thought that she was there to have a quiet place to read or something like that.

"Yeah, she asked me to meet her here. She didn't say why though."

"_That sounds familiar. Oh yeah, Naruto didn't said why he wanted me here either."_

And there was the silence again. She was looking around not really looking for anything in particular, he was trying not to ask something but it was bugging him so much he decided to ask anyway.

"How come you don't like me like all those other stupid girls do?" He felt stupid asking that, it sound like he was some spoiled kid. She was more than shocked by his question. She never really understood why all the girls liked him, ok he is hot and all but looks aren't everything.

"I-I…well, I never really looked at you that way. All the other girls like you because of your looks; I like to know the person before I say that I like them." He was quite impressed by her answer. He never knew someone who bothered to know him before falling for him.

"You're different"

"Thanks…I guess." She said unsure if that was a compliment. He only smirked back. She got up.

"I guess TenTen isn't coming. It's weird of her to tell me to meet her and not come. Well, see you later Uchiha-san"

"I'll walk you home"

"Y-you don't have to do that. Weren't you meeting with someone too?"

"The hell with Naruto, I'm leaving." Naruto's name brought a really faint blush to her face, she still had feelings for him, but they were really weak.

"Ok then." She said heading of and being followed by him, not knowing that they were being watched.

* * *

Naruto had been watching them since the beginning, but only when Sasuke arrived he noticed that TenTen was right above him in the tree he was. Actually if she hadn't spoken her presence has going to be unnoticed.

"So that's what you were planning."

"What the hell TenTen! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"You're not a very good shinobi are you? I've been here for five minutes already."

He was going to scream at her but she covered his mouth before he could do anything.

"Shut up baka. They are going to find us!"

"Hump. Hey they are talking!"

"They are? Oh. They are"

"Oh crap, silence again."

"Why is he looking at her like that?"

"That's the look he has on when he wants to ask something but thinks is going to regret it."

"How do you know?"

"I'm his teammate. And also; because he always regrets asking me things."

"They are talking again. Wow, Hinata looks kind of shocked. What do you think he asked?"

"Don't now! I don't read lips, and even if I did I can barely see them, we are too far away."

"If we were closer they would notice us, unlike you they're good shinobis."

"Will you stop insulting me?"

"No, it's fun!" She said smirking at him, he glared at her.

"Sasuke looks impressed by something. What did she tell him?"

"How will I know? Wait, she is getting up."

"What's he saying? This isn't working! I want to know what they are saying!"

"He is getting up too; I think they got tired of waiting."

"Well, we are here for almost an hour."

"They are going in the same direction!"

"So?"

"Sasuke's house is that way"

"Really? They are going together? We have to follow them!"

"As you said earlier, they are good shinobis, they will notice us."

"Hump. Whatever, Hinata will tell me about it later. After that I'll tell you."

"Ok, see ya later." With that they went their separate ways.

* * *

While they were walking to the Hyuuga manor they were actually talking. About training, their teammates and other irrelevant things. It was weird, they weren't really talkative persons and yet they were talking like they were old friends. When they got there Hinata walked up to the entrance turned and gave him a shy smile.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"Don't mention it. See you later, Hinata." She was shocked, it was the first time he said her name.

"S-see you later, Sasuke"

* * *

**Well, I don't really know what Shikamaru is going to come up to**

**Any ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking long to update**

**I'm busy with school, but here it is a new chapter**

_**Chap 3: Looking**_

It was the next day and Naruto couldn't find Shikamaru anywhere.

"_Where is that lazy bum?"_

Meanwhile Tenten was at the Hyuuga manor with Hinata

"I'm so sorry I stood you up yesterday. But I had to meet Lee and he went on and on about… actually I don't even remember anymore. I think it was something about youth. Everything he says is somehow related to youth." Hinata giggled, everyone knew Lee had this weird obsession with youth.

"It's ok Tenten-chan"

"Really? Didn't you get lonely waiting for me all by yourself at the park?"

"Not really. Uchi…S-Sasuke was there waiting for Naruto-kun too."

"_Yes! That's the point I wanted to get!" _Tenten thought

"Really?"

"Hai. Demo, he didn't show up either."

"Knowing Naruto he must have forgotten."

"Yeah, probably." Hinata said giggling

"_Great! If it was a few years ago she would have said something like : 'No. I bet that Naruto-kun had some emergency and couldn't go'. She was so blind when it came to Naruto" _Tenten resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the thought.

"So, what are you going to do today Hinata?"

"Nothing much. Just going to train and after maybe go to the library. And you?"

"Well, you know your cousin. He's going to make us train all day. Sometimes I think he is our sensei."

"You know, I'm right here!" Neji had actually been with them the whole time.

"I know, I can see you" Tenten said nodding her head. Neji only grunted in response. Hinata tried not to laugh knowing it would make Neji mad. Tenten had a way to really annoy Neji.

"Excuse me you two. I have to go meet Shino and Kiba-kun now." She said while getting up.

"Of course, Hinata-sama."

"Ja ne Hinata-chan!"

"Tenten?" Neji said when Hinata was gone.

"Hai Neji?"

"Why did you lie to Hinata-sama?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was with Lee the whole day yesterday."

"Hn. Just know I have my reasons."

"Fine. Let's go train."

"Hai sensei!" He said getting up and marching out the door. He sighed and decided to ignore her

* * *

Back to Naruto who was at the Yamanaka's flower shop at the moment.

"Hey Ino. Have you seen Shikamaru?"

"Shikamaru? Last time I saw him was yesterday, but I haven't seen him today yet."

"Thanks…for nothing." He mumbled the last part while going outside.

"_Where is he? He said he would come up with something by today. Where the hell is he?"_

"Yo! Baka!" He looked at the person even though he already knew who it was.

"Hi teme. What's up?"

"What's up? You tell me to meet you at the park, for no logical or good reason, and then you don't even show up."

"Well, you see. I was already late and than I meet Lee on the way over there and he began talking about… actually I wasn't even paying attention because all the guy ever talks about is youth. I couldn't get away from him and when I got to the park you had already left."

"Che…whatever. What did you wanted anyway?"

"What? Well… I don't really remember." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck

"You made me stay waiting for you and it wasn't even something important?"

"Sorry for making you waste your precious time. I bet the training grounds really missed you" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Whatever. It was quite interesting actually." He said the last part more to himself but Naruto heard it anyway.

"How is waiting alone in a park interesting?"

"None of your business, dobe."

"Ah, come on. Tell me! Or do you want me to think you are some kind of weirdo that likes to stare at flowers and kids?" Sasuke hit Naruto's head on the back and made a disgusted face.

"You are sick, you know that?"

"Yeah, whatever. What so interesting about being alone in the park?"

"I wasn't alone, Hinata was there waiting for someone too."

"_He actually told me. I thought it would take hours before he would tell me."_

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hai?" Naruto jumped after hearing the quiet, soft voice coming from behind them. He didn't notice Hinata was near them.

"Hi Hinata-chan! Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, Uchi…Sa-Sasuke." Hinata blushed in embarrassment. She didn't know what to call him now. He called her 'Hinata' yesterday and she was so startled that she called him 'Sasuke' also.

"Hinata" Was all he said in response together with a nod.

"_Well, he doesn't seem to mind me calling him Sasuke. But it feels so __weird__ to do so."_

"Ne Hinata, have you seen Shikamaru anywhere?"

"No I haven't."

"Damn. I've been looking for him all day and no one knows where he is."

"If you'd like I could search him for you"

"Really? That'd be great Hinata-chan! I really need to find him"

"What for?"

"None of your business teme" Sasuke grunted in response. He had a feeling that whatever Naruto wanted with Shikamaru it had to do with him.

"_I'm getting paranoid!"_The last Uchiha thought.

"Byakugan" He heard Hinata say ad looked at her. It surprised him a little. Her usual soft features hardened and she had a serious expression. He only knew two Byakugan users, Hinata and Neji. He never saw Hinata use her Byakugan and Neji already had a hard serious expression so nothing really changed about him, only the large veins next to his eyes. It was kind of comforting to know that Hinata was able to have such expressions; she always seemed so calm and happy.

"_What the hell am I thinking?" _His thought brought a scowl to his face.

"He's at the Hokage's roof." She said deactivating her Byakugan and giving Naruto a small smile.

"Thanks Hinata-chan! You're the best!" He said giving her a tight hug. That only made Sasuke's scowl deepen and Hinata more blue than red from out of breath. When he let go of her she took a deep breath and he apologized.

"Sorry. Have to go now, see you guys later!" He left leaving a slightly pink faced Hinata and a mad Sasuke who didn't know why he was mad.

"I remember you fainting just by him standing too near you. And now he hugs you and you only blush a little?" She was startled by his question. Hell! He was startled by his question.

"_Why do I care?"_

"W-well…A-ano…I-I…"

"Ch. Forget it."

"It's just that…" He looked at her letting her know he was listening, but she never meet his gaze. One could tell she was nervous."…I don't like him as much as I did. When he left, I though that I'd miss him so much it would hurt. Demo, I was surprised when I realized I didn't miss him so much, and my feelings began to fade away. I guess is only natural after 6 years ne?"(a/n: I decided to make them 18/19 years old)

"Tell that to Sakura." She giggled by that. He was surprised how comfortable they were with each other. Yesterday in the park was the same, either they were quiet or talking they were comfortable. It actually freaked him out a little.

"_I have to stay away from her. She is making me feel things."_

"Well, excuse me Sasuke. I have to meet Shino and Kiba for training"

"I'll go with you, I was heading there anyway." The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"_So much for staying away from her."_

"Sure." Was all she said. They walked to the training ground in a comfortable silence, which made him uncomfortable. (a/n: does that make any sense?)

* * *

Naruto was already on the Hokage's roof staring at Shikamaru who was staring back.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me all day or are you going to tell me what you want?"

"What I want? You said you'd come up with something by today!"

"Oh, that. Relax. Ten minutes after you left, and I could focus without anyone bothering me, I came up with a plan."

"Really? So why didn't you tell us?"

"It would be too troublesome to find you guys." Naruto sighed; Shikamaru was the laziest person he knew.

"Well. Are you going to tell me now?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Tenten?"

"But I want to know!"

"Too bad. We are going to wait for her"

"Fine!"

* * *

**And this is it.**

**And I still don't know what Shikamaru will come up with**

**I made Sasuke star having feeling for Hinata. That will make thing a little easier… or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It didn't take so much time as I thought it would to update**

**That's good! But I'm having trouble writing "Love Square"**

**Well. On to the story**

**Oh yeah. A warning to you who were expecting some kind of complicated plan: it isn't going to be complicated. It's actually pretty simple.**

_**Chap 4: Plan?**_

"I'm tired of waiting! Tell me!"

"You won't understand"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No. I'm just saying that, since she's a girl, she will understand better"

"Why?"

"Just because Naruto! I'm tired of you whinnying. Let's go find Tenten and get this over with"

* * *

While they were looking for Tenten, Hinata was sitting under a tree watching Kiba and Sasuke spar. After they got there Sasuke got Kiba to spar with him while Hinata trained with Shino. They were now done training and the other two boys were still sparing. She didn't know why Sasuke kept fighting with Kiba. She hated to admit but Sasuke was better than Kiba.

"_And that's because he's holding back. I can't even imagine how he is at full force"_ She thought still looking the two boys sparing not too far from where she was. Finally Sasuke gave Kiba the final blow and he fell on the floor and didn't get up. Hinata rushed to the boy side and started healing him.

"Are you okay, Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Hinata. You worry too much" She only gave him her shy smile and continued healing his cuts. Then she turned to Sasuke, who had walked over to them.

"Can I heal your wounds too?"

"You don't need to." She looked at him and saw he almost didn't have any wounds and the ones he had weren't even deep.

"But, even if they aren't deep they can leave scars."

"Fine then." He gave into her, having a feeling that if he didn't she would be worrying over it to no end.

"Done. Well, excuse me you guys, I have to go to the library."

"Meeting up with your friend aren't you?" Kiba said in a mockingly way.

"No. I'm just going to look for something."

"Yeah, right." Said Kiba and Shino sarcastically.

"See you guys later" She said with a sigh while leaving.

"See ya!" Kiba shouted at her when she was almost out of sight

"Friend?" Sasuke asked, he hadn't got the conversation at all

"Yeah. That Sai guy"

"Sai?" Now he was even more confused

"Yeah. We all meet in a mission and after that Hinata noticed that he was also always at the library"

"Hn" Was all he said and then turned to leave

"_Hinata really is friends with everybody." _He thought while walking trough the village.

"_This village is boring. Where the hell are my stupid teammates when I need them?"_ And as if reading his thoughts Sakura popped out of nowhere.

"Sasuke-kun!" She shrieked running towards him

"I actually meant Naruto" He mumbled looking at the sky as if it were God's fault.

"What did you say Sasuke-kun?" She said looking up at him in an 'I love you' kind of way

"Nothing" He said with disgust of the look she was giving him.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Walking"

"Can I walk with you?" She said, her voice sounding hopeful

"Hn" Was all he said with a shrug but instantly regret it when she hugged his arm in a death grip

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and Shikamaru finally found Tenten walking off the training grounds with her teammates.

"Yo. Tenten!"

"Naruto. Excuse me, see you guys later." She said leaving Neji and Lee behind. "So, what do you guys want?" She said when she got were they were.

"Shikamaru came up with a plan but refused to tell me until you were with you"

"Thanks Shikamaru"

"Great. Now can you tell us what the plan is?"

"There are about 40 of then. But 99.9 percent of them involve you two to stop bugging me. So there is only one left."

"What is it then?"

"Well, is not exactly a plan because this isn't a mission. We can't force our way to get what we want in this case"

"WHAT?!"

"Shut up Naruto. He's right. We can't force them to like each other"

"Yeah. We can't force them. However, we can help" They looked at Shikamaru waiting for him to continue. "Hinata is one of those people who is almost impossible not to like, only if Sasuke had mental problems he would find her annoying. So the only thing you have to do is make them spend time together."

"That is it?"

"That is it. Oh, and make sure that they don't end up being just friends, try to make them jealous of each other or in some kind of awkward situation."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru sighed

"_He really __is__ dense" _The other two thought at the same time

"Did you get it Tenten?" She nodded "Good, so explain it to the dobe" Then she began whispering to Naruto what Shikamaru meant.

"Pervert!" Naruto said pointing at Shikamaru

"You can think whatever you want but if nothing like that happens to them they will only be friend. And doesn't have to be that, jealousy works great too."

"He's right, again, Naruto. There has to be a spark between them. And that's going to be hard with Hinata always using that jacket and she being shy and all." Tenten said the last part more to herself.

"What's the problem with her jacket?" Naruto said scratching the back of his neck

"It hides her figure" She said it like it was to most obvious thing in the world

"What do you mean?"

"You never took a second glance at Hinata, did you Naruto?"

"Hn?"

"Forget it" Tenten sighed _"There's no point in arguing about it now"_

"Ok then. Let's put this in action then"

"Good luck"

"You are not helping Shikamaru?"

"I already did my part."

"But anyone could have thought of that!"

"So why didn't you?" Shikamaru said looking smug

"A…ano…"

"See. I already helped. Bye" He left without even looking back at the other two.

"So what are you thinking of doing Naruto?"

"Well. Since we have to make them spend time together, I get Sasuke to Ichiraku's and you get Hinata to go there too ok?"

"Ok. What time is it?"

"Almost 6 p.m."

"She must be at the library than. Se ya later"

"See ya"

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were still walking around the village when noticed two familiar people. Well at least Sakura did, Sasuke was so bored to notice anything.

"Hey, isn't that Hinata?"

"Hn?" Sasuke looked up to se that it was Hinata. And she was with Sai. But that wasn't the disturbing part; the disturbing part was that Sai was smiling! A real smile!

"_If she can make him smile I can't even imagine what she could do to me. She already got me to talk. I have to stay away from her."_

"Should we go over there?"

"Hn." He said turning away from the other two and walking to the opposite direction.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up"

While they continued walking Naruto finally met up with them

"Hey guys. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing"

"Wow. How interesting. So, are you hungry? Let's go to Ichiraku's!"

"No, thanks. If I eat ramen one more time I think I'm going to puke"

"Fine"

"Oh. Sasuke-kun, you want to go? Let's go then!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was kind of hoping to get rid of Sakura but he knew that that was a bigger chance of pigs flying than that.

When they got there Tenten, Hinata and, oddly, Sai were already there.

"Hi guys. Can we sit with you?"

"Of course Naruto." Tenten said and went back to her food. Since Naruto went to sit on the seats next to Sai, Sakura followed thinking that Sasuke would sit with them but to her surprise he went to sit next to Hinata and since there was no other seats next to him she had to go sit with Naruto.

Even though Sasuke told himself to stay away from Hinata he preferred a million times being near her than staying one more minute with Sakura. Naruto and Tenten couldn't be happier.

While they were eating Sakura, Tenten, Naruto and Sai were talking about their recent missions while Sasuke and Hinata were having their own conversation, which the others found odd. Sasuke and Hinata weren't the talkative type and there they were talking like old friends. Odd indeed.

"Sasuke. Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"Why did you take so long in your spar with Kiba today?

"Hn? I didn't."

"Just by looking I could tell you weren't even trying to beat him. Someone could even say that you looked a little bored."

"I just didn't have anything better to do"

"Hn. If you say so" He noticed that she didn't really believe him but was glad she didn't push it. He really didn't have anything better to do but the other reason was because he felt like being near her. Yes, even though he told himself to stay away from her he couldn't help but want to be near her. She wasn't annoying, she was actually quite nice and really easy to talk to, which was odd because he never really talked to anyone. But Hinata was different, Hinata was…

At the moment he thought that his eyes went wide and he stood up startling everybody.

"I have to go"

No one replied to him, they were so startled by his behavior that Sakura didn't even try to follow him.

"Did I say something?" Hinata asked, confused. The others shrugged and went back to their food.

Barely Hinata knew that she was the reason why he left. Because what he thought scared the hell out of him.

"She's special. I really have to stay away from her" He mumbled while going home.

* * *

**This took long to ****write**

**Again sorry for the lame plan but you can't force love into people...**

**Please review! Knowing that you like what I write makes me happy to write it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a long time**

**But now I'll have time to write. I'm on vacation. .:.does a happy dance.:.**

_**Chap 5: Mission**_

It had been almost a month since Naruto and Tenten had started the "get Hinata and Sasuke closer" plan but they weren't getting anywhere. Sasuke was avoiding Hinata like she was the plague. Every time he saw her he turned the other way and when her name was mentioned he would change the subject. He was making things hard for them.

"I don't get it! What the hell is wrong with him?!" Naruto shouted startling Tenten a little and making people around them stare. They had met up in the park to discuss Sasuke's odd behavior.

"How the hell would I know? He is your friend!" Tenten shouted back.

"I know, but it's still hard to get the guy."

"Are you two idiots or something?" A lazy voice said behind them. They turned to see Shikamaru behind them with his usual bored expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Not even you got it Tenten?"

"Hn?"

"You are both morons." He said rolling his eyes

"Could you stop insulting us and explain what you mean?"

"It's obvious why Sasuke is avoiding Hinata."

"It is?" Naruto and Tenten said in unison. They had been thinking about it for some time now and came up with nothing.

"It is. Can you tell me something? What effect does Hinata generally have on people?"

"Hn? What do you mean?" Naruto still wasn't getting it

"Oh. I get it now." Comprehension finally came to Tenten.

"Took you long enough"

"I don't get it!"

S: "Gee Naruto. Tell me, how do you see Hinata?"

"With my eyes" He said like it was the obvious answer

"No baka! How do you see her as a person?" Tenten has near of smacking him on the head.

"Oh. She's one of sweetest girls I've ever meet."

S: "Exactly. And also she has an ability."

"An ability?"

S: "Yes. Shino, Sai and Neji are the people she affected the most. If you notice, when they are near her they are nicer then they usually are. They talk more too."

N: "Come to think of it, that time we were at Ichiraku's Sasuke did talk to Hinata more than he usually does."

S: "Do you get it now?"

N: "I don't think so. So what that Hinata makes people nicer? Why would he avoid her because of that?"

S: "Maybe he likes being the cold bastard that he is."

T: "Also, is really hard not to care for Hinata. And Sasuke has this thing of distancing himself of the people that he cares, right?"

N: "Are you saying that he cares for her?"

S: "It's a possibility"

N: "That's great!"

S: "No it's not if it means that he is going to avoid her."

T: "You are right in that point. But how are we going to get him near her? He managed to avoid her for over a month."

S: "Sasuke is not going to be near her unless he has to."

N: "Yeah, but then again, how do we make them be near each other?"

S: "There is only one way to make Sasuke be near her. A mission"

T: "A mission? How do we get those two together in a mission?"

N: "I don't know. What kind of mission needs two Jounins?"

S: "An A ranked, B at least."

N: "Yeah, but still. Why would Tsunade put those two in a mission?"

T: "He is right. She has no reason to do that."

S: "Why wouldn't she? Sharingan and Byakugan together would make a mission perfect don't you think?"

"That might convince her. I'll go see Tsunada-baasan right away. She was complaining about not knowing who to send on an A ranked mission the other day." And with that Naruto went running to the Hokage's office.

"What would you two do without me?" Shikamaru asked smirking at her

"Probably screwed."

* * *

When Naruto arrived at Tsunade's office she was reading what it seemed an important scroll and had a tea cup next to her that he knew didn't have any tea in it.

"Tsunade-baasan"

"What do you want Naruto?" She said not looking up from her scroll.

"Know that mission that you said you couldn't find anyone acceptable for it?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I found you someone for it"

"Really?" She looked up, now with interest.

"Believe it"

"Great. The mission is suppose to start in two days and I was almost sending you there. But since you've got someone for me that won't be necessary. Who do you got for me?"

"Sasuke and Hinata"

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Do you know any other Sasuke and Hinata?"

"Why them?"

"Well, Sasuke is obvious, with he being strong and all (even though I'm more). And Hinata because she is a Hyuuga so she would be great to locate people that might compromise the mission."

"You thought about that all by yourself?"

"You say it like it is impossible." She quirked an eyebrow at him "Ok. Shikamaru helped me"

"Thought so. Anyway, thanks Naruto. I'll call them right away."

* * *

After that Naruto went looking for Tenten and Shikamaru to tell them that the plan went well.

"Finally, I've been looking everywhere for you"

"How did it go?"

"Perfect. She's calling them right now and they leave in two days."

"Great. What is this mission about anyway?" Tenten asked

"Well they have to…"

* * *

After Naruto left, Tsunade sent two scrolls calling Sasuke and Hinata to her office to be given a mission. Sasuke came not long after and they kept staring at each other for what it felt like an eternity until Hinata arrived.

"Sorry for making you wait Tsunade-sama" She said still at the door, bowing and not noticing the other person in the room. Only after she stood next to him she noticed who it was and gave him a smile which he responded with a nod.

"You must be wondering why I called you here. I have a mission for you. You have to deliver a scroll to the Kazekage and come back…"

"Kazekage? You mean Gaara?" Hinata said with a smile and sparkles in her eyes. I mean, if white eyes can sparkle.

"Yes, Hinata. Subaku no Garra." Tsunade said with a sly smirk that made Hinata blush which made Sasuke confused. She hadn't blushed like that in a long time.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama. Please continue."

"How I was saying, you have to deliver a scroll and wait for Gaara's answer. Depending on it you'll come back with him."

"With Gaara?" Both asked confused

"Yes. In a few weeks is the spring festival and it would be good for him to come. To make the bonds between the villages stronger. Even though I don't think that's necessary, right Hinata?" She said winking at the girl.

"Wh-what d-do you mean?" She said flustered

"Everyone finds it weird your relationship with Gaara."

"We are friends"

"Yeah, right" Tsunade said obviously not believing.

"Can we go now?" Sasuke asked impatiently. This conversation was starting to make his blood boil.

"Sure, you two can go now. You leave the day after tomorrow at dawn"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" Said only Hinata because Sasuke was already out the door.

* * *

Naruto had finished explaining what Sasuke's and Hinata's mission was about and was confused to see the worried face on Tenten.

"What is it Tenten?"

"You said Suna right?"

"Yeah. What's the matter?"

"Suna means Gaara"

"Relax. He and Sasuke don't hate each other anymore"

"I'm not worried about him and Gaara. I'm worried about Hinata and Gaara."

"Hinata and Gaara?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know? Over the years they developed a weird friendship."

"Why is it weird?"

"Well, there isn't anything really weird about it. It's just that Gaara isn't friend with anybody."

"I'm his friend"

"You are friends with anyone."

"So is Hinata"

"You've got me there. But I have this feeling that he likes her"

"What?!"

"And I'm sure she has a crush on him"

"How troublesome. This is going to make things hard"

"What do you mean?"

"With Gaara liking Hinata and she having a crush on him that can only lead to two things. First: Gaara and Hinata stay together and even though he is jealous Sasuke doesn't say a thing. Or second: Gaara and Sasuke fight to death to see who gets Hinata."

N: "Those are the only options?"

"No. There are several others. I just picked the most dramatic ones." Tenten and Naruto sweat dropped

T: "So what are the others?"

"The one that is probably going to happen is Sasuke getting jealous but Gaara and Hinata will remain only friends."

"Are you some kind of fortune teller or something?" Naruto asked, Shikamaru's intelligence scared him sometimes.

"Actually this mission might get thing easy instead of difficult." Ha said ignoring Naruto's comment.

T: "How come?"

S: "With Gaara we have the jealousy factor"

T: "Oh yeah! That would be great! You are a genius!" Tenten said happily.

S: "So I've heard."

N: "The only problem is that we don't get to know what is happening in Suna"

T: "That's true. But Hinata will tell me everything after anyway so I'll tell you the important parts. Well, it's getting late so I'll get going. Bye!"

"See ya" The two boys said to her.

* * *

**This is it. I think is a bit small and there is almost no sasuhina interaction**

**I had to put their initials in some parts because I thought I would be confusing without them**

**And for the ones who asked if Sai would be the one who would get Sasuke jealous: Yes but Sai isn't much of a treat as Gaara is.**

**I just love Gaara so much**


	6. Chapter 6

**School began again T.T**

**But here I am trying to write… I also have to write my other fics, a late birthday fic for Sasuke and I'm also working on an AU. So I have a lot of things to do.**

**I'd like to thank all of you who are reading this fic. You make me so happy with your reviews and I'll be thrilled when I get to the 100 mark **

**Now on with the story.**

Chapter 6: Karma is a b….

The next day Tenten went to the Hyuuga manor to see how Hinata was doing and also to have her telling everything she already knew. When she got there what she saw almost made her burst out laughing. Hinata was packing her things with a too happy look on her face and Neji was observing her every move while also glaring at her.

Neji never really liked Gaara. That wasn't a problem when the subject was missions but when the subject was his little cousin it was a whole different matter. Neji had become really overprotective over the years; the only ones he would really trust near Hinata were her teammates and Naruto and only because Naruto was… Naruto (aka: dobe, dense…). First he thought Gaara was trying to take advantage of her, but then he realized that didn't make sense; Hinata has such a kind hearted person that would make anyone feel bad even thinking about such things that and the fact that he never really did anything harmful to her made him have no reason to suspect Gaara. But then again that wouldn't stop him from hating him.

She got into Hinata's room being totally ignored by its owner and only receiving a glare from Neji that made her feel nervous; she always had a feeling that he always knew everything. Oh, it would be terrible if he knew what she was doing. She sat next to Neji and also kept looking at Hinata every move but she had an amused look on her face instead of a glare like Neji.

Hinata always stayed like this when she went to Suna. She didn't get to go there much; the last time was years ago. Tenten remembered how Hinata was when the Akatsuki captured Gaara; she was worried sick. She wanted to trade places with her since her team had been assigned to help rescuing him but Tsunade had denied saying that Hinata has too emotionally attached to Gaara and that could compromise the mission. When her team had come back with the good news that Gaara was alive Hinata had practically begged Tsunade to let her go to Suna. She came back totally happy, which made Neji mad, but Tenten had a feeling she hadn't told everything that happened on that particular mission to Suna.

"So Hinata. Where are you going? Even though I have a pretty good guess by the look on your face." Hinata almost jumped with the sound of Tenten's voice, only realizing the girls was there because she had spoken.

"Tenten-chan! I didn't notice you come in."

"I noticed that. But you didn't answer my question. Where are you going?"

"Suna…" She said in a barely audible voice and already blushing of embarrassment knowing that Tenten would make some comment about Gaara.

"Oh!!Suna? Wonder who you're meeting there…" Tenten said slyly making Hinata blush deeper.

"Tenten-chan…"

"Ok, ok. I'll stop here or else Neji will throw a fit"

"I will not throw a fit only because my little cousin is going to Suna for God knows how long, stay near Gaara in that time and to top that she's going with the Uchiha. I don't see why I should throw a fit."

"Sarcasm really does work for you. Wait, did you say Uchiha?" She said looking back at Hinata who seemed to blush a little more with the question.

"Y-yes. Sasuke is going with me on the mission."

"Hn. Its good isn't it? Weren't you saying that you though he was avoiding you?"

"T-that was just me being paranoid."

They spent the rest of the day talking about the mission and other unimportant things.

* * *

The other entire way trough the village the Uchiha survivor was spacing out in his bedroom. He had run out of things to do and ended up doing the thing he was trying to avoid: thinking. More specifically: thinking about the mission. And even more specifically: thinking about Hinata.

Sasuke hated when he didn't do the things he wanted to do. He had told himself he wanted to stay away from Hinata and stop thinking about her. That, of course, was a big fat lie; he just wouldn't admit it.

And now he had to go to a probably long mission with her and have to look at her with Gaara. He had felt incredibly angry when the Hokage started messing with her about her relationship with the young Kazekage. He was never really that fond of Gaara; he acknowledged that he was strong and respected him (only because he is Kazekage though). Now he was actually beginning to hate him again.

"That's just stupid" He told himself out loud. He stopped there because if anyone caught him talking to himself they would think he was crazy. And one thing that Uchiha Sasuke isn't is crazy. (a/n: Just a bit perturbed perhaps).

"_Hate someone just because of a girl. That's just stupid. I bet that they don1t even have anything. Just friends like Hinata said. She's friends with a lot of people right? A lot of them are guys…" _That though didn't exactly help him so he went to take a cold shower and then sleep even if it was early in the evening. He had to wake up before dawn anyway.

* * *

Tenten had left the Hyuuga manor later that day when evening arrived. Hinata said that she was going to go to sleep early so that she could be fully rested to the trip to Suna. So she left, it wasn't so much fun to stay with Neji without Hinata or Lee around; he was just too quiet for her taste.

The thing is that no one noticed that she was leaving with something that wasn't with her when she came in.

"_I hope Hinata doesn't freak out about it_"

* * *

The next day Sasuke woke up the time he had put on his mind he wanted to wake up. He never needed an alarm to wake him up; the things were just plain annoying. He got off bed, took a shower, ate breakfast and then went to wait for Hinata on the gates. So what that he was a bit early? (a lot actually) He would take the long way there.

He walked slowly trough the village, appreciating the quiet that he rarely had in this village. Konoha was a really active village and he hated and liked it at the same time. He feels like that about a lot of things. Like the way he was near Hinata…

"Sasuke." Hinata suddenly appeared next to him _"Wow, she's fast…and quiet" _He hadn't sensed her at all.

"Hinata, you are early."

"Yeah…" There was something different about her; he just couldn't figure it out what it was. She just seemed prettier. A bit sad too, this was weird because just a few days ago she was trilled because of this mission.

"Hn… is everything ok?" He asked hesitantly, he was never to one to care about others but something just wasn't right with Hinata.

"Well…is just… I couldn't find my jacket this morning, and I really really like it." Now that she mentioned it, she was without that jacket of hers. She always looked cute with it but now that he (finally) saw her without it he had to admit; she looked way better without it. The black mesh on top of a tank top. Bandages were wrapped almost up to her elbows and her knee length pants were black as well, with her pouch on its usual place. She looked like a ninja model.

"Uh…you look…better like this." The words were out before he could think clearly what he was thinking. And soon enough she blushed a deep shade of red.

"An-ano…t-tha-thanks…"

They kept on in silence their journey. They had left before dawn; it was a long trip to Suna so the sooner they left the better. It was already afternoon when they decided to stop for a break near a stream. They ate the lunches Hinata had made and brought in bento boxes. No need to say it was absolutely delicious. It even got a sigh of satisfaction out of Sasuke. It was starting to get dark by the time they were finished; they decided to stay the night there since they were nearer then they would normally be. They sat near the fire, in front of each other but not really looking at each other. Hinata had a distant look on her face and kept looking the fire but not really seeing it. Sasuke would steel glances at her sometimes and then look at the fire too, wondering what she was thinking. Barely knew him that she was doing the exact same thing.

The next days were pretty much the same, save by some ninjas that attempted to attack them. They never really succeeded because Sasuke and Hinata always sensed them before they actually did anything.

The night before they arrived at Suna Hinata seemed happy again and even forgot about her jacket. So Sasuke decided to ask something that had been irritating him for a while now.

"Hinata, can I ask you something?" He said sitting right next to her this time. They usually sat on either side of the fire.

"Of course you can." She replied a bit nervous by the proximity. Every time he got too near she began feeling nervous and felt like she was about to blush.

"How come you are friends with Gaara? You two are so…"

"Different?"

"Yeah"

"Well. It was during the time you and Naruto were out of the village and he wasn't Kazekage yet. Suna and Konoha were having a lot of missions together to bring the peace and friendship with the two villages. Tsunade-sama usually put people around the same age and rank in the missions and that time we were all genins. You get were I'm heading. Honestly the first mission with Gaara and his siblings they kind of freaked me out. Kankuro just appeared weird and Temari was intimidating and I was afraid of Gaara for the obvious reasons. It turned out that they weren't like that after all. Kankuro is quite funny and Temari is kind and really strong. And Gaara is just misunderstood; he needs people to listen to him, to understand him. People to love him."

"Do you? Love him?" He said staring straight at her eyes.

"Gaara is one of the people that I care most about. It wouldn't be wrong to say that I love him" She said staring back at him.

"Hn." He suddenly stood up and she realized they were only inches apart. She blushed while she looked up at him with a questioning look. "I'm going for a walk."

She felt a bit hurt by the cold tone he used to say that but didn't say anything; just kept looking at the direction he was heading until she could no longer see him. _"Did I say something wrong?" _She looked down to her hands that were in her lap, not understanding a thing.

"_She loves him! I can't believe it." _Sasuke kept repeating that on his mind while he walked making sure he knew were he was going so he wouldn't get lost. He stopped when he felt he was away enough and sat down on a tree. He couldn't understand why he felt this way about Hinata. He was surrounded by girls all his life and he never thought anything about them. He found some of them pretty but when they opened their mouths to speak he just couldn't stand them no matter how pretty or hot they were. But Hinata wasn't just pretty; she was sweet and smart too. He never met anyone like her and she just didn't seem to like him the way he wanted to. No, she loves Gaara.

"_Is this what they call Karma?"_

* * *

**I was going to continue, but I decided to leave stuff to the next chapter, which will be up probably next week.**

**Please do review and make a**** crazy girl happy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews! You make me so happy. (Yes, I'm that easy to please)**

**Peppy526 asked me how many chapters there are going to be. Well…**

**I have no idea. **

**Oh, and I have to warn you guys…I don't write fight scenes. I absolutely suck at it.**

**I just saw that some phrases of the last chapter were erased. Nothing important though. Just the last one and one of Tenten thinking**** about how Hinata would react because of her jacket.**

**Anyway, I already put them there again**

**And now with the next chapter:**

_**Chap 7:**_

Hinata woke up really early the next day; even though she had stayed up late waiting for Sasuke to come back. She ended up sleeping in the process. That's why when she woke up the next morning on her sleeping bag she was surprised and a bit freaked out. She looked at her surroundings and saw that Sasuke was still asleep. They weren't using tents because the closer they got to Suna the hotter it got; which actually made Hinata glad to have lost her jacket.

"_He must have put me inside my bag." _She realized with a smile while blushing a bit. She had been worried all night thinking that she made him mad at something, but it seems that he wasn't that mad at her.

She stood up and decided to go to the river that was near were they were staying to freshen up. They had been traveling for three days now and she surely didn't want to get to Suna in the state she was; sweaty and with the scent blood of other people on her.

After she had done that she came back to find Sasuke still sleep. Which was odd considering that he always woke up first. She kneeled next to him and put her hand on his forehead.

"_He isn't feverish. Why is he still asleep?" _Since he wasn't sick she started to poke him so that he woke up. He only grunted and scooted away from her. She giggled of how much like a child that didn't want to wake up he looked like. She poked him again and he looked at her with his sharingan activated that would make many people flinch but it only made her want to laugh even more because of the image of a child that was still in her head.

Sasuke looked at the giggling girl that had woken him up and wondered what was so damn funny. Then he realized that she had woken up before him and then had to wake him up; which was a really rare thing to happen. He was always the first one to wake up. But since he had stayed up late last night thinking too much about her and Gaara he must have lost track of time.

"Do you want to eat breakfast now or do you want to wait until we get to Suna?" Hinata asked when she finally controlled her laughter.

* * *

Back at Konoha you could see Naruto and Tenten in Ichiraku's discussing about something.

"You what?!" Naruto yelled drawing the attention of some of the customers and the people outside as well.

"I just took it. She didn't even notice it was gone."

"But I bet she was worried sick the next morning. I've never seen her without that jacket on."

"I know. Neji told me that she woke him up almost in tears asking if he had seen it."

"See. You made her cry."

"It was for the best. You have never seen her without the jacket so you have no say in this."

"I still think is mean" He said thinking what he would do if someone did the same with his favorite orange jumpsuit.

"What's mean?" Said a voice behind him. He turned to see the pink haired girl he liked so much. The reason behind this entire plan.

"Sakura-chan! Your back!" He had his back turned to Tenten so he missed her rolling her eyes in annoyance. She never got why he and Lee liked Sakura so much. Ok, she really was pretty, smart and now that Tsunade had trained her she was quite strong. But that didn't change the fact that she was just plain annoying.

"_I think I never heard her have an entire conversation that she didn't mention at least once Sasuke's name."_

"Yes Naruto. I'm finally back. Did you see Sasuke-kun?" Sakura had been out on a mission to the neighbor village to send some medicines and help as much as she could there. They had been attacked by a strange disease. She had been away for a week now so she didn't know where Sasuke had gone.

"_Not even five minutes and here she goes with the 'Sasuke-kun' thing"_

"Oh. He went on a mission and probably will take some time"

"WHAT?! He went on a mission? Without me - I mean us." She corrected herself when she noticed the look on Tenten's face when she noticed that Naruto had slumped back on his seat upon hearing that.

Everyone knew about Naruto's infatuation with Sakura. It was more obvious then Hinata's infatuation with him. (That only because he always kept talking about how oh so wonderful Sakura-chan is). Tenten hated seeing her friends hurt, and in the last months she had become to considerer him as a friend.

"Yeah… it was a special mission so he and Hinata are going to take a while to come back."

"Hinata?!" You could see Sakura's eye begin to twitch. Ever since Sasuke seemed to be more open to Hinata then he ever was to her, Hinata was a sensitive subject near her.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?" Tenten decided to step in to make sure Sakura didn't say anything stupid again that made Naruto upset or worse; her upset.

"A-ano… N-no." Tenten could be very scary when she wanted.

* * *

They were finally crossing the gates of Suna. Suna wasn't exactly the most colorful of villages; actually it was mainly the color of the sand, just a bit darker. But even though Hinata thought it was beautiful. The houses were different from the ones in Konoha, they were peculiar. It made her fascinated and also the way people acted there. Most of them were really nice while the others were a bit weird. She understood though, years of misery because of the Shukaku must have had a hard effect on them. It didn't make her stop loving the place thought.

She was always so fascinated by the village that she didn't hear someone calling her name. Sasuke just stared at the little figure that was approaching then at high speed. Soon enough the little 'thing' jumped on Hinata almost making her fall.

"Hinata-neechan!" Now that he looked closer he could see that said 'thing' was a little boy that looked no older then 7, maybe 8. He had light brow hair that was tied in a loose pony tail like the one Hinata and Neji wears (but his is smaller), he has tanned like everyone else in the village and he had honey colored eyes.

"Kyo-kun!"

"You're really here. I thought that Kankuro-baka was only messing with me but then Temari-neechan said that you really were coming and then I stayed near the gates since then waiting for you to come." Well, from what Sasuke could see this kid is as energetic as Naruto. This isn't exactly a good thing.

"You didn't have to do that. I was going to go see you the first time I got a chance."

"I know, but I wanted to be the first to see you. This way I get to annoy Kankuro-baka"

"I see you haven't change much, just got a littler taller."

"Really?" The little boy that didn't even reached her waist said standing a little more upright. Hinata giggled at his behavior. He was just too cute.

"I have to go now. We really needed to go to the Kazekage's tower the minute we got here." And the mention of 'we' Kyo looked at Sasuke only realizing his presence at that moment. He looked up at him with his eyes changing from the warm happy ones that he looked at Hinata to cold analyzing ones. It startled Sasuke how he changed so fast but he didn't let them be known on his appearance. Kyo glared at him and then turned to Hinata eyes softened but still glaring.

"I thought you were dating Gaara-sama" The second after he said that Hinata's face was red.

"I have already to-told you. Gaara-sama and I are only friend."

"Yeah, riiight. So, is this your boyfriend?" He said pointing at Sasuke with not even a hint of embarrassment on his tone or face. No need to say Hinata's face went ten different shades of red. Sasuke was also a bit embarrassed by that but once again his face kept emotionless.

"N-no. S-Sasuke and I a-are only friends too."

"So who is your boyfriend?"

"I already told you I don't have one." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Kyo could be really annoying when he wanted.

"And I already told you that men in Konoha must all be blind."

"Thanks Kyo-chan. Now we really have to go see the Kazekage."

"Don't call me Kyo-chan. And I'm going with you; I have to talk to Kaa-san anyway." Hinata just nodded and began walking the direction of the tower with Sasuke and Kyo behind her.

While going there Sasuke noticed that Hinata was well known there. Some of the vendors waved at her; which she responded by smiling and waving back. An old lady that sells flowers went over to her and gave a beautiful lily and welcomed her back; Hinata thanked her and gave her a quick hug before starting to walk again. But something that he didn't like at all was the look that men gave her; it was like they have never seen a woman before. One of them actually stood up from where he was and started walking to them and Sasuke was about to give him a death glare that said 'go away or else' but Kyo beat him to it. It was weird how such a small kid could change like that and be able to scare a grown man. After he scared the man away Kyo went next to Hinata and took her hand; she looked down and him and smiled and kept walking totally oblivious to what had just happened. Weird indeed. He would have to ask Hinata about this kid later.

When they finally got to the tower Kyo went to a different direction saying he would go ask his mother something. They were walking when suddenly someone jumped on Hinata (that seemed to be happening a lot today. He only hoped Gaara wouldn't do that)(a/n: that would be so ooc) ; this time making her fall because this person was taller than her.

"Temari!" And it was really her. She looked the same as he remembered; just a bit older and taller.

"You're finally here. Kyo kept annoying us so much since we told him you were coming that I never wanted so much to see you." She said while helping the other girl up to her feet.

"He really can be annoying when he wants." She said giggling

"Yeah. By the way Gaara is in his office. You must want to see him."

"Yeah, we should be there already. Let's go?" She said turning to Sasuke who was leaning on the wall looking at them with an annoyed face; there had been too many interruptions and now he just wanted to give the damn scroll to Gaara and hope he answered right away. Which he highly doubted he would.

He got off the wall indicating that they could go and she started walking ahead since he didn't know his way around the place. Temari just stared at them with her mouth slightly open. She hadn't noticed Sasuke there and wasn't really expecting him. She just assumed that if someone from Konoha was coming there was a 99.9 percent chance that Hinata was coming too. She didn't even bother to ask who would come too.

When they got to the door he assumed leaded to Gaara's office Hinata stopped, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hn" Was all they heard and assumed it was his way to say 'come in'. She opened the door and they came in.

"Kazekage-sama" She said bowing at him. Even thought they were quite close she couldn't just go and call him Gaara while he was officially working. Sasuke being Sasuke just nodded at Gaara how didn't seemed even a bit irritated by it.

"Welcome to my village. Where is the scroll your Hokage wanted so much for me to have?" The first part came out a bit forced and irritated. Sasuke could understand why, Gaara like himself wasn't one to be nice to others if he didn't want to. Too bad his job required him to.

"Right here." Hinata said taking the scroll from the bag that was on her back and handing it to him. The minute he finished dreading they could see his eyes twitching a little.

"You didn't read this did you?"

"No, Tsunade-sama told us not to. Why? Is there something wrong?" He handed her the scroll and she and Sasuke, who was just next to her, began reading it. After they finished Hinata was reader then aver and Sasuke lost even more respect for their Hokage.

"_Dear Kazekage-sama,_

_I'm here to invite you to the festival that there is going to set place in Konoha in two weeks; giving you plenty of time to think about it. Of course that you could refuse but in hopes you won't I'm sending Hinata with this message_._ I'm sure she'll be more than a good reason for you to come._

_Tsunade."_

Tsunade just didn't have any sense of … common sense!

"I apologize for this. Tsunade-sama is just…" Hinata left the phrase hanging not really knowing how to continue. This was just so embarrassing.

"I don't have to apologize for the lame excuse of a Hokage that we have."

"Sasuke!"

"He is right thought. You should stop apologizing for others." She lowered her head a bit and her cheeks turned pink. People always said things like that to her. "Uchiha, could you give us a moment?" It was more a demand then a question. Sasuke hesitated for less then a second and then he was gone.

* * *

Tenten was walking around not really having anywhere to go. She had left Naruto and Sakura some time now because she had a felling that if she stayed near Sakura much longer she would end up resorting to her weapons. She stopped when she heard two familiar voices on the roof above her.

"It's not going to work." It was Shikamaru

"What do you mean? It's already working; Sasuke and Hinata are talking again"

"You know I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the real reason why you are playing matchmaker. Sakura"

"A-ano…So what? It doesn't hurt to try. And if it doesn't work at least Sasuke and Hinata will be happy right?"

"Probably but you really should forget Sakura. There are other girls out there"

Tenten was almost sure that Shikamaru knew she was listening.

* * *

**This was longer then normal **

**And still I left some stuff for the next chapter. That I don't know when it will be on.**

**But please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was only going to update in the end of next month. But then I thought "If I do that they are going to kill me" **

**So here I am. Updating.**

**But this is all you get until a very long time. Sorry but I really have to concentrate on my studies right now but don't worry. I'll try to update at least once a month. I know that's not very good but is better then nothing right?**

_**Chap 8: Gaara**_

After Sasuke got out of the office, Gaara made his way towards Hinata. Even though he still had his expressionless expression on she knew better than that. She knew he was just as happy to see her as she was to see him. He has in front of her now; only a foot away.

"It's been a long time, Hinata" He said staring straight at her eyes.

"It has, hasn't it?" She said staring right back at him surprisingly not blushing; Gaara was one of the few people she could feel comfortable enough to say everything she thought and felt. She had missed him so much; they hadn't seen each other since after his kidnap by the Akatsuki; that meant that they hadn't seen each other for almost three years. She could remember the time she last came to Suna.

_**Flashback**_

_Three agonizing days. That's what Hinata would say to the first person who asked how the trip to Suna went. Even though she convinced Tsunade to let her go to Suna to see Gaara she still had to get there; and it was a long trip._

"_**Why can't Suna be closer to Konoha?"**__ She thought bitterly when she finally arrived at the gates of Suna. If it was a normal visit she would have looked around in awe but she just passed right trough everything and everyone; only thing in her mind was to get to the Kazekage tower. Everything looked like it was fighting against her; she could have sworn that the Kazekage tower has nearer the last time she was there._

_Finally arriving there she stopped for a second to breath, and that was all it took to someone to find her._

"_Hinata! Are you ok? What are you doing here?" She looked up and saw Temari standing in front of her with a puzzled expression on her face._

"_Where is he?" Hinata asked still breathless and in a pleading way. Temari didn't need to ask anymore; she knew exactly why Hinata was there._

"_He's in his office. But…" She couldn't finish because the other girls had already ran to said office._

_Gaara was standing in the middle of his office with an open book he had just picked out from one of the shelves on his hands when he felt someone approaching quickly to his office. Soon enough the door had burst open and standing there breathless has Hinata. He quirked a nonexistent brow at her and next thing he knew the book hasn't on his hands anymore and Hinata has hugging him and crying on his chest. If it here before Shukaku wouldn't even let her come an inch near him but since he was no longer inside him Gaara could only stand in shock with the crying girl on his arms. He still wasn't used to this kind of thing; so the only thing he did was awkwardly put his arms around her; not really getting why she came all the way there to cry on his chest._

"_I was so worried about you." She said between sobs. So, that's why she came. Somehow he didn't expect someone to care so much for him so that the person has actually crying like there was no tomorrow. But there in his arms was the proof that someone cared. _

"_**She really is special**__." He thought relaxing a bit under the embrace._

"_I'm alright Hinata" He said expecting that would calm her a bit. It didn't work; she started to cry even more, if that was even possible. He started to panic slightly; not having a lot of contact with people made him inept to this kind of situation. He didn't know what possessed him to start stroking her hair; but whatever it was at least it worked, she calmed considerably._

"_Are you really ok?" She said when she finally stopped crying looking up at him with her tear stained cheeks that only made him think she was even more beautiful than he thought before._

"_**Of course I'm ok. There is an angel in my arms." **__He only thought that of course. It was already weird for him to think such a thing; imagine actually saying._

"_Hn." Now that was more like Gaara. Hinata giggled a bit by his answer; Gaara was really ok if he was being himself._

"_I'm glad. I really was worried about you. I just had to come and see you"_

"_By the way; how come I didn't know you were coming?" Again he quirked a nonexistent brow at her_

"_You didn't? But Tsunade-sama said she would send a message telling you that" And right at that moment a bird that Hinata recognized as one of Konoha was coming trough the open window and dropping a small scroll on Gaara's desk. Reluctantly he let go of the girl on his arms to go look at the scroll. After reading it his eye started twitching a little._

"_Gaara? Is everything ok?" Her only answer was him handing him the scroll he was currently glaring at._

_**Kazekage-sama**_

_**As you might already know by now I have sent Hinata there for she was worrying so much about you that was making everyone worried about her; so to stop all the worries I have sent her there and she can stay for a month. I doubt that you have any complains about it considering your relationship and all. And if you are wondering; no I didn't forget to tell you Hinata was coming.**_

_**Tsunade.**_

_Needless to say Hinata resembled a tomato._

"_Oh dear Kami…" Was all she could say. Tsunade just seemed to have a thing to embarrassing other people_

"_So, you are staying?" He said looking at her, a shadow of a smile of his face_

"_Hai. It seems so." She said smiling brightly at him; feeling happier than she had in some time._

_**End of flashback**_

She had such a great time when she came to Suna. She and Gaara had become even closer than they were and she had meet Kyo. Just thinking of that little boy brought a smile to her face.

But back to the present where she was currently standing at Gaara's office with him right in front of her; they were still staring at each others eyes.

"You are busy, aren't you?" She said glancing at his desk that was filled with important looking papers.

"Yes…" He said with a sigh. Being a Kazekage meant that he had little time to himself.

"Well, we'll talk later then." She said smiling at him and turning to leave, but he grabbed her arm and pushed her gently to his chest.

"You and the Uchiha will be staying at my house. We'll have dinner later" He said in his usual emotionless tone as if having Hinata on his chest was a normal thing.

"H-hai…" Hinata was having a hard time not fainting. When he let go of her he smirked at how much she looked like a tomato.

* * *

Outside, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't having such a great time. First; he had just left Hinata alone with Gaara. Second…well the first one was good reason enough. He was wondering trough the hall of the Kazekage residence waiting for Hinata to get out when someone called him.

"Yo! You! Duck butt hair that was with Hinata-neechan" Sasuke looked down to see that Kyo was right next to him. His eye started twitching a little; no one had called him duck butt hair in a long time.

"Hn"

"Where is Hinata-neechan?"

"At Gaara's office"

"Oh…" They kept staring at each other for what it felt like for ever. They only stopped when they heard someone approaching them; it was Hinata and she had both her hand on her cheeks and she looked flustered. That made Kyo smirk and Sasuke frown.

"Hinata-neechan!"

"Kyo-kun, Sasuke. Why are you standing here?"

"I was looking for you when I found duck butt here."

"Kyo-kun! That's rude!" Hinata said looking at the little boy in disapproval.

"Tch. Whatever." That made Hinata roll her eyes and Sasuke to glare at him. It seemed the little brat wasn't so much like Naruto after all.

"Ne, Sasuke. Gaara said we are staying at his house. Do you want to go there and rest or would you like a tour of the village? I know some pretty good places."

"Sure"

"Ok. So let's go to the Kazekage residence, leave our stuff there and then go walk through the village." She said smiling at him and already turning to leave.

"Ne, Hinata-neechan. Can I come with you?"

"Have you talked to Tomoyo-san?"

"Hai. Kaa-san said is alright if you agree"

"So of course you can come Kyo-kun"

Inwardly Sasuke groaned

* * *

After leaving their things at the Kazekage residence, which by the way was quite impressive, they resumed to wondering through the village. His though that Hinata was well known at the sand village were proven true. Everywhere they went there was someone waving at her which she replied by waving back and smiling. And also everywhere they went there were guys staring at her. Seriously, it looked like they had never seen a woman before. With that thought Sasuke looked around and noticed why they were looking mainly at Hinata. She was completely different from the women from Suna. Women from Suna looked like they all had light hair and they were all tanned and a bit tough. Hinata was the exact opposite; her skin was so pale it could be compared to snow, her hair a deep shade of blue and she appeared to be made of glass. He sighed; he couldn't blame them, the girl has absolutely mesmerizing

"_Wait. What?"_ Again he caught himself thinking weird things about Hinata

"Sasuke. Are you alright?" Hinata asked worriedly. She had seen Sasuke look startled for a second.

"Fine."

"Good, because is almost time" She said smiling brightly at him, Kyo only rolled his eyes

"Time for what?"

"Follow me" She said suddenly jumping on the roof of one of the houses near them. She started jumping from one to another with Sasuke and Kyo right behind her. Soon enough they were back at the Kazekage tower. But instead of getting in Hinata started climbing the building until they reached the roof. The Kazekage tower was the biggest building in the entire village.

"Here we are. Just in time too."

"In time for what?" Hinata only pointed at the horizon were the sun was starting to set. It was beautiful; the setting of the sun upon the village made it seem like he was looking at a painting.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hinata whispered to him, her eyes set upon the village. She looked like she was mesmerized by the view.

"Yes, it is" He said not tearing his gaze from Hinata

* * *

**Nothing to say really…**

**Just: Please review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really really really really really - 5 minutes later – really really sorry for the late update.**

**But how I said in the last chapter I won't be able to update as much as I'd like.**

**And I'm also sorry for those who aren't completely satisfied. But you have to remember; I'm an amateur. If you want something better I can recommend you several people like ****Renoa Heartilly****, Ink. , winterkaguya and etc.**

**I'm also sorry for the sasuhina fans that don't really like all the gaahina. And if any gaahina fan is thinking that they will stay together, sorry but this is a sasuhina.**

**And thank you for all that reviewed! I already said this a hundred of time but you make me really happy.**

**Recap:**

"_Isn't it beautiful?" Hinata whispered to him, her eyes set upon the village. She looked like she was mesmerized by the view._

"_Yes, it is" He said not tearing his gaze from Hinata_

_**Chap 9: Spending time**_

Kyo had to use all his self-control not to jump at Sasuke right there. He was staring at his neechan! Not only that; he told her she is beautiful! Not that it was a lie.

"_Or that she noticed. Neechan can be so dense when it comes to herself." _Kyo thought sighing.

"Are you all right Kyo-kun? It's late isn't it? Let's get you home so you can sleep." Hinata said kneeling to at his eye level and smiling gently at him.

"I'm not sleepy! It's still early!" He shouted, blushing and making Hinata put her hands on her ears with the sudden outburst. But she could see that the little boy had his eyelids faltering and soon he would end up collapsing from sleep.

"Of course you aren't Kyo-kun. But Sasuke and I are very tired and we need to get you home so we can go sleep."

"Fine since it's you who need to sleep I'll go home." He said pouting a little. He wanted to spend more time whit his neechan.

"Come on Kyo-kun. Don't give me that look. We'll be staying here for sometime and we can spend more time together."

"Like everyday?" He said with his eyes sparkling with hope.

"Not everyday. You have to go to the academy don't you?"

"Wait. The academy? Isn't this little brat to young for that?" Sasuke finally said something after a long time, in his usual emotionless tone.

"I'm not a brat! And I'm not young either! I'm already ten!" He shouted making Hinata, who was still kneeled next to him flinch.

"Not so loud Kyo-kun."

"Gomen…" He mumbled pouting.

"Daijobu. You see Sasuke, Kyo might seem young but he's actually ten. He's just developing a little slower than others."

"Yeah! And that doesn't stop me from being first in my class! Someday I'll be taller than you."

"That's the spirit Kyo-kun. Now let's get you home because we really are tired."

"Sure. I don't want you fainting on the middle of these streets in the night. It took you long enough to stop that." That made Hinata head to toe from embarrassment. "The blushing however seems like it will stay forever." Ten new shades of red eradiated from Hinata's face. Kyo smirked; it was quite the amusing sight.

"Ne, neechan. You're more amusing than television." Sasuke would never say but he thought so too. Hinata could blush shades of red he didn't even now existed.

"S-stop te-teasing me and let's get you home." Hinata said standing up still blushing. Soon enough she was jumping of the roof and heading for Kyo's house. Kyo followed her reluctant and Sasuke just followed behind. He actually wanted to get rid of the annoying little brat he was stuck with the whole day.

"Here we are." Hinata said jumping in front of a house like all the others of the village. Round and sand like. But it wasn't really made of sand, it was too instable. The village was kind of pretty but he liked Konoha better. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Konbanwa Tomoyo-san. I came to bring Kyo-kun back because we are very tired and since he isn't we brought him home." Hinata said to the lady in front of her who gave her a knowing look. Looking at her you could see that Kyo was almost an exact replica of her; the only difference was that he was a boy. Sasuke could predict the boy's future: fangirls.

"Oh really? Sorry for the inconvenience then Hinata-chan. Come on Kyo, get inside and let these two go rest."

"Fine kaasan. Bye neechan, duck butt."

"Kyo-kun!" Hinata and Tomoyo shouted at him (actually just Tomoyo because Hinata doesn't shout). He got inside mumbling things like "stupid duck" and "me and my big mouth"

"Well, we have to go now. See you around Tomoyo-san." Hinata said already turning to walk towards Sasuke who was standing a few feet from the house.

"Wait." Tomoyo said grabbing her sleeve and dragging Hinata towards her. "Ne, Hinata-chan. You finally got a boyfriend. A handsome one too." Tomoyo said whispering in her ear and giggling.

"Na-nani? Sasuke isn't my boyfriend, we're just friends." Hinata said blushing madly.

"Really? Hn. You look so good together. What a waste. Well, bye then."

"Bye."

"What did she want?" Sasuke asked when Hinata walked to him flustered. She meet his eyes and blushed some more.

"No-nothing." He didn't really believe her but didn't pursue it anyway. If she didn't want say it he wouldn't force her.

They walked in silence. There weren't as many people in the streets and it was freaking cold! It was the desert; hot in the morning and freezing cold in the night. Hinata now regret it losing her coat. She glanced at Sasuke who seemed not to be affected by the cold. Without thinking she inched closer to him; any source of heat was good enough for her.

Sasuke didn't even notice the cold. He was taught not to be affected by the little things. He did notice however Hinata coming closer and closer to him. He glanced at her and noticed she was hugging herself and shivering from the cold. He rolled his eyes and inched closer to her too. Soon enough their arms were brushing against each other. Hinata almost jumped with the contact; she hadn't noticed she was coming closer to him, but she didn't step away either. It was less cold now, but she was still shivering. Sasuke sighed and put his arm around her shoulders. This time Hinata really jumped and looked at him with her bright red face.

"Sa-sasu-suke?"

"You really should get another coat. You're shivering." He said without giving any hint of annoyance or that he minded that he had his arm around her.

Hinata kept silent. The arm around her seemed not only to keep the cold away from her but also her ability to speak. It took sometime to her to relax.

"_It's kind of nice actu…What?" _Her eyes widened and she abruptly got of from Sasuke's arm and ended up stumbling on the floor.

"What happened?" He said looking at her like she had grown an extra head. One minute she is comfortably in his arms the other she is on the floor panting.

"Fi-fine. We're almost there." She said getting up and running to the Kazekage residence and leaving him behind.

"Weird one that one…" He said with a sigh and began following her. Good thing that he remembered where the Kazekage residence was because Hinata was already out of sight.

"_She's clumsy but at least she's fast"_

When he finally got to the Kazekage residence he found Hinata and Temari chatting happily on the living room, which was just as impressive as the rest of the house. The walls were pure white just like the comfortable chairs and couches that were elegantly synchronized on the living room, and even though most of the things were white the first thing you thought when you came in was 'red'. Blood red objects and some furniture were displayed also, as well as some pitch black ones. Overall Sasuke liked the effect that it had; pure with a touch of darkness, malice. It looked like Gaara has a good taste.

"Oh, Sasuke. I was wondering were you had gone. Hinata came home all alone" Temari said when she noticed he was standing there.

"She took of suddenly so…" He ended with a shrug. He walked over then a sat himself in the end of the couch that Hinata was on.

"I-I was c-cold. So I hurried b-back." Hinata said twiddling with her fingers and blushing a nice shade of pink.

"Hn. If you say so Hinata-chan. But how I was saying, how is everything at Konoha?"

"Shikamaru is fine, thank you for asking."

"I-I didn't a-ask that!" It was Temari's turn to turn bright red and Hinata's to giggle at her friend.

"But you know you wanted to know."

"Hump."

"So. When does Gaara get home?"

"He must be arriving soon. Dinner is almost ready too."

"Good. I'm kind of…" Her sentence was cut short by a growl that came from her stomach. Hinata blushed, Temari laughed and Sasuke smirked.

To Gaara that had just come in on the living room it was quite the amusing sight. It was always good having Hinata around; she could brighten every place.

"Tadaima"

"Gaara! Okaeri!" Hinata said smiling brightly at him and her blush reducing to a light pink on her cheeks.

"Finally! Now we can eat. Hinata's starving."

"Temari!" Temari only giggled at her friend.

Dinner was silent, but at least it was a comfortable silence. Temari kept observing the people around her. It was only her, Gaara. Sasuke and Hinata since Kankuro was out on a mission. She noticed that sometimes the young men would glance at Hinata, but just for less than a second. Hinata herself was oblivious to their peeks at her, bus she herself would glance at than. Small smile when looking at Gaara and small blush when looking at Sasuke.

"_Something is up with these two. Hinata and Gaara usually act like this when they are together, but after Naruto I never saw Hinata take interest in anyone."_

"Hinata-chan, can I talk to you?" Temari said after they had gone out the dinning room. Gaara and Sasuke were, surprisingly, talking about jutsus and other thing related with missions.

"Of course."

"Good. Come with me." She led Hinata through the house. Hinata recognized the path they were taking; they were going to the room Gaara had made decorated especially for her. It was the only place in the house that was entirely pure. Lavender and white were the only colors that the room had. He had said that it was the only place an angel could be in a demon's house.

"What is so important you had to bring me so far?" Hinata asked sitting on 'her' bed.

"What's up with you and the Uchiha?"

"Wh-what do-do you mean?"

"You seem awfully comfortable near him. And don't think I missed the glances you gave him during dinner. And you looked flustered when you got back. And…"

"Ok, ok. I get it. You have reasons to be suspicious."

"Yeah, but are my assumptions right?"

"What assumptions?"

"That Hyuuga Hinata finally did the impossible? Finally got a place in Uchiha Sasuke's cold heart?"

"Temari!"

"Just kidding. But it does seems that he doesn't mind you. Which from what I know about him it means quite a lot."

"It's nothing. It's just like Gaara, we're just friends."

"No. You want to believe Gaara is just you're friend when in reality he loves you."

"I love him too. Just not in the same way."

"I know Hinata-chan. Good thing that Gaara accepted that in a good way."

"I hope he finds someone."

"I think he'll never love someone like he loves you." Hinata hung her head low in shame. She really tried to love Gaara that way but it just didn't seem right. He was like her family now; a very important part of her life but not someone you would love like a lover. "Now, coming back to the Sasuke issue"

"As I said. We're just friends."

"You might be just friends now but is it really what you want? You don't think is time for you to finally find someone that you love?"

"I'm not going to lie to you. I do feel weird near Sasuke. Like a million butterflies on my stomach."

"I think little Hinata-chan finally found her first love"

"First? That was Naruto"

"No, Naruto was just someone you looked up to. Maybe a crush, maybe."

"It can't be love. I don't spend that much time with Sasuke nor do I know much about him"

"Yeah, but the time you don't spend with him you miss him right? And even though you have every reason to hate him you don't. You're comfortable with him aren't you?" Hinata was speechless. It was like Temari could read her mind. "Think about it ok Hinata-chan?" She said before leaving Hinata alone in her room.

"It can't be love"

* * *

**I didn't like it so much but at least there is a Sasuhina moment and some progress.**

**I was wondering if you guys could answer me something: Is Hinata younger than everyone or is she older? Because she was born in the end of the year. So either she is younger or older.**

**Another thing is: how does the Japanese educational system works? I'm trying to write an AU but I keep wondering how the schools in Japan are like.**

**Little thing like their schedule and their classes. And if the grades are like the American one; kinder garden, middle school and high school.**

**Hope you liked it and please review to say if you did or didn't. You can say anything really; as long as you review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Two months. Two months without updating**

**I feel that at any moment assassins could come at me and force me to write. If not worse. **

**Well. Here is the long waited chapter 10 (wow, the first time I did a chapter 10)**

**Recap:**

"_Yeah, but the time you don't spend with him you miss him right? And even though you have every reason to hate him you don't. You're comfortable with him aren't you?" Hinata was speechless. It was like Temari could read her mind. "Think about it ok Hinata-chan?" She said before leaving Hinata alone in her room._

"_It can't be love"_

_**Chap 10: **_

She couldn't sleep. She kept wondering about what Temari had told her. The weeks she thought Sasuke was avoiding her were depressing for some reason she couldn't quite figure it out. Something was missing. She was the kind of person to make friends fast. Even if they hadn't meet so much before she felt some kind of connection with Sasuke. She felt as if there was more then the cold exterior he let out for people. Like there was something he was hiding that could make him human.

She woke up that morning feeling like crap. She looked at the mirror and has not surprised with what she saw. She had dark rings under her eyes. That was one of the many disadvantages of being so pale, if you had one bad night of sleep the next day you were already with rings under you eyes.

Hinata sighed in annoyance. It was nothing she couldn't live with, but Gaara wouldn't like it so much. He was worse than Neji sometimes.

Walking out of her room after showering and changing she bumped in the one and only Kazegage of Sunakagure.

"Eep" Hinata couldn't help to squeak is surprise by the sight of Gaara so near her so erly in the morning. One thing she could never deny was that Gaara was very handsome **(An: Hot, Hinata. The word you're looking is hot)**

"What a charming way to say good morning" And just because it was Hinata he let the sarcasm show in his voice.

"It's a Konoha tradition you know?" She said giggling

"Well, I wasn't… What happened?" He said changing his tone from playful to dead serious when he noticed the circle beneath her eyes

"Oh, this is nothing…I just didn't sleep well that's all." He narrowed his eyes all hope she had of him letting go of the subject vanished.

"I don't have time to discuss this now, the counsel said they have something urgent to discuss. But since you're not sleeping well it means you won't have any problems talking to me tonight right?"

"I'd love to. And maybe after we could talk about more pleasant things"

"Sure. Have to go now, bye" He said walking away and ruffling her hair at the same time.

Hinata skipped her way down the stairs and when she got to de dinning room she only saw there Sasuke. Hoping that she wasn't blushing she made her way towards him.

"Ohayo. Temari eat already?" She said looking straight at him and now sure she was blushing. Damn her and her old habits.

"She's still asleep." Said a voice behind her.

"Kankuro!" She said turning around and latching herself on his neck.

"It's nice to see you too Hina-chan" He said patting her back. He didn't change much, he still wore that purple paint in his face and still wore all black. He just stoped wearing that cat ear like thing in his head.

"How come Temari's still asleep? Last time I came here she used to jump in my bed to wake me up"

"Is because she got the week off. She says she works her ass of and she deserves to have a vacation when her friend is in the village"

"Hn. Then I'm going to wake her up. She can't sleep the whole day" She said already passing Kankuro. She missed his eyes going wide and them the shock being replaced by a sly smirk. Sasuke however didn't miss this.

"You sure?" He said almost not being able to contain the enthusiasm in his voice

"Of course" She said already out the door. Kankuro was grinning broadly.

"I've got to see this. Aren't you going to come?" He said turning to Sasuke who had just finished his breakfast.

"Why should I?"

"Believe me, you'll want to see this." Sasuke rolled his eyes because the way Kankuro reminded me of Naruto, but he went nonetheless.

* * *

Back in Konoha we could see one bored Tenten walking trough the streets. Lee was doing one of his stupid one sided bets and she had just gone to the Hyuuga manor just to have to come back, Neji was on a mission and wasn't going to come back until the end of the week.

"_Why did I send Hinata off to Suna? Now I have no one" _She was so busy being mad at herself that she didn't even notice that someone started walking next to her.

"AH!" She screamed when she finally noticed the figure next to her. She also hit him on the head.

"What was that for?!?" The blond boy said now rubbing his head.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Sneak next to me and stand there quietly. Is so not like you" She said matter-of-factly

"I can be quiet!" Naruto said looking offended.

"Tell me the last time you stayed in silence and still for more than five minutes"

"Ham…well , there was…" He kept rambling for five minutes before quitting and sweat dropping. She just had to laugh at that, he looked so cute!

"_What the hell are you thinking Tenten?" _She mentally scolded herself for being so stupid. It didn't stop a blush from coming to her cheeks though.

"Are you ok Tenten? You are red, do you have a fever?" He said putting his hand on her forehead and getting on her level so he could look at her face better.

"I'm fine Naruto" She said getting his hand of her forehead and quickly turning to the other side so he couldn't see her blushing like Hinata would.

"If you say so."

"So, do you have anything to do today?" She said when she finally had her normal skin color on her face

"No, why?"

"Well, since my teammates abandoned me, do you want to hang out or something?"

"Oh yeah, I saw bushy brows running around the village on one knee. Sure, what do you want to do?"

"It doesn't matter. Anything is better than nothing."

"Hn. How about we go to the park were I know that Shikamaru is and annoy him a bit? It's always fun" He said giving her a grin that she was sure it would make the old Hinata faint.

"I'm right behind you."

Needless to say, Shikamaru wasn't too happy about it.

* * *

There, standing on Temari's door, Sasuke Uchiha was using all his will power not to have a nose bleed. The cause of that were the two females on the floor.

Apparently Kankuro had "forgot" to mention that when Temari was half asleep she liked to tackle whoever had woken her up and cuddle with the person.

So now on the floor there was one desperate Hinata trying to get off the deadly embrace of Temari. But that hasn't the bad part, no. The bad part was that Temari liked to sleep with almost no clothes at all.

Finally Sasuke decided to do something good. He left the room.

Thirty minutes later he saw Hinata coming to where he was waiting. Her hair and her clothes were completely messed up but for some reason he found it incredibly cute. He smirked when she stopped in front off him, she didn't seem all that happy though.

"Thanks a lot for the help!" She said rolling her eyes and attempting to glare at him. It just seem to amuse him even more.

"Is that sarcasm I hear in your tone?"

"You just stood there!"

"What? Did you want me to join you and make a threesome?" Even though the humor was obvious in his voice she couldn't help to gape at him and turn into a tomato.

"I…you… I didn't… I'm …change, going. Back, soon, wait." She said retreating to her room. Once she had left Sasuke felt free to laugh at her, it seemed his little joke had melted her brain for a few seconds. Only after realizing what he was doing he stopped and his eyes went wide.

"_How long has it been since I laughed like this?" _He tried remembering, it was probably when Naruto did something stupid. But when he laughed at Naruto was different. This one was more natural. It was more…

"So what are we doing today?" Hinata said looking down at him, because he was sitting, and smiling. He didn't even notice her coming in. Another good trait about her; nothing about her was loud. The way she spoke was soft, she waked without making a sound and she fought quietly too. He suddenly felt the urge to smile back at her, just for her being Hinata.

Hinata's eyes went wide and she could almost feel the roots of her hair burning from the blush she was adorning. But she was quite sure of what she saw; Sasuke was smiling at her! Spending all her life with cold men made her perceptive for those kinds of things.

"Shall we go?" He said getting up so he could be the one looking down at her.

"Go?" She seemed a bit lost to were they were

"Are we going to stay here all day?" He said smirking at her. He seemed to do that a lot near her.

"No. Well, there's not much that you'd like to do. Would you like to go to the training grounds? When might get lucky and find a empty one, if not we can just come back and use the training room of here. But it's the same of the ones we have in Konoha"

"Hn." She came to learn that in 'sasuke' that meant 'yes'. It was basically the same thing with Neji anyway.

Suna's training grounds were nothing like in Konoha. While in Konoha they had a forest to hide in Suna the training grounds were practically bare. They were deserts and in some spots there were places where you could practice your aiming.

"So, what do you think?" Hinata said happily swirling around in the middle of one of the training grounds. She seemed already accustomed to them because when they got there she had already infused chakra to her feet so she didn't lose balance.

"It's interesting. Shall we test it?" He said quirking an eye brow at her.

"You want to spar? With me?" She said looking at him like he had grown an extra head.

"Hai" He said already getting on his stance

"Fine, but do me a favor and don't play with me like you did with Kiba. But don't ended too fast either." She said also getting on her Hyuuga stance.

"No byakugan?"

"It uses too much chakra, and we are only sparring."

"Fine. On 3. 1, 2…" And he went before he got to 3. Luckily Hinata was used to being tested that way. Having a father who used to think of her as weak made her go trough a lot of different kinds of training.

Sasuke came crashing with a kunai on her right side and she blocked it with one of her own. They continued to attack with that one kunai continuously, creating some kind of dance. Suddenly the two of them put so much force into the attack that they ended up skidding backwards and finally releasing the kunais they had in hand.

"Not bad Hyuuga. Now lets see you taijutsu" She had only one second after he finished that sentence before she had to dodge an upcoming fist that was directed to her face. She tried aiming a kick to his stomach but as she expected he dodged easily. The only thing she did has dodge his attacks; never being able to attack him because even if she was doing her best dodging him he still got some hits right. Only when she was able to grab both his fists she was able to hit a kick on his stomach. What she didn't expect was for him to go "puff" and disappear. She felt a hit on her back and she came crashing into the ground. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and saw Sasuke standing in front of her with his hand stretched out so she could get up. She smiled and much like him before made "puff" and disappeared. Behind Sasuke stood the real Hinata with a kunai against his neck.

"Very smart Hyuuga" Said Sasuke and for the second time the clone disappeared.

"Ah. Come on!" Says Hinata looking disappointed by feeling something sharp on the back of her neck.

"You lose." She could almost feel the smirk on his lips while he said that.

"Fine, good thing I got used to it in the past."

"If it is any consolation you're way better challenge then the mutt boy."

"Thanks I guess. Oh, do me a favor and don't comment near Kyo about this"

"Why?"

"He always wanted to see me spar but I never let him because I'm afraid he might get hurt or something." She says plopping herself on the ground.

"I was meaning to ask you; what's the deal with that kid?" He asks sitting next to her

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one minute he's all energetic like Naruto and the other he's all rude and serious like…"

"You?" She completes, looking at him with an amused smile

"Yeah, me…"

"Well. Kyo-kun lost his father when he was very young. Back then he was happy and energetic all the time and that always brought a smile to Tomoyo-san's face. Tomoyo-san was only fourteen when she was forced into marriage by her father, the good thing was that she really loved the man she was supposed to marry. Shortly after she had Kyo. You must have noticed she's not that older than we are. So, when Kyo's father died he was leaving two kids behind, Tomoyo was way too young to take care of them by herself. So Kyo thought he should ct more seriously and help his mother. And that actually helped, but after they had figured out their lives he continued to act unlike himself and Tomoyo told me. So she asked him to be like he was again and the result is what he is now. He can't really decide which one he is."

"So he's bipolar?"

"No, he's just…well, I don't really know how to explain. His personality depends on the situation."

"Hn."

"Let's head back to the residence? Lunch must be almost ready and Temari must have woken up"

"So you didn't woke her up?"

"I'm never waking her up ever again"

And for the second time that day Hinata made Sasuke Uchiha laugh.

* * *

**I hope this makes you happy**

**I can already imagine the kinds of treats I'm going to receive…**

**Oh, sorry if there are any major mistakes but it's 1 am and I'm tired -.-**

**I have my reasons for putting Kyo's story here...**

**I'll try to update faster! I promise, school is ending! And I'll have plenty of time to write. **

**Now please review and make me happy. I really need it**


	11. Chapter 11

**I sense that some of you want to kill me right now...**

**But I have good excuses! I know I said I would update more often because school was over, however I had to go Christmas shopping. And I absolutely hate picking up presents that aren't for me. And after that I went on a trip that lasted quite a while and when I finally thought I would be able to write my computer crashes. I mean really****really ****crashes. I had to buy a new one T.T.**

**And to top it all, I'm having writers block. I'm p****ractically forcing me to write so that you wont kill me.**

**Now that I explained myself I hope you aren't as mad now...**

**And I'm already warning that this chapter might have a lot of erros because my auto correction program is not installed -.-**

_**Recap:**_

_And for the second time that day Hinata made Sasuke Uchiha laugh._

_**Chap 11**__**: Fainting**_

Hinata could have been knocked over with a feather after that. The Sasuke Uchiha had laughed. He never laughed. Well, at least she had never seen him laugh. She liked the sound of it though, she sure wouldn't mind to make him laugh again... just for her.

"_Oh my God. Now I can't even think straight near him! My mind seems like it turned into pudim..." _ Lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice that the man next to her was also deep in thought. With thoughts not so different from hers.

"_Crap! She made me laugh again. Twice in one day, guess is a new record.__ It's ironic that the dobe and that annoying girl that I spent most of my life in Konoha with have never heard me laugh truthfully. I guess she's the only one who can do that." _

"Hinata-neechan!" A shout behind them brought them back to the real world. Apparently they were already back at the crowded streets of Suna. Looking back at where the shout came from he didn't actually see anyone, but by pure instinct he decided to look down because the owner of the voice was obviously Kyo.

"Kyo-kun!" Hinata said happily and already bending down to scoop the little boy in her arms. Looking at the boy better Sasuke saw that he was that small; he was about his size when he was eight.

"What are you two doing here?" The little one asked eyeing the both of them suspiciously. He had a nagging feeling that there was something going on between those two.

"We were just walking around, brat" While Kyo glared at him , Hinata gave him a thankful look. He remembered she didn't want Kyo to know that they were training and he also knew she was terrible at lying.

"Don't call me a brat!!" Hinata didn't even flinch already knowing that he was going to say that.

"I call you whatever I want brat." Sasuke said smirking down at the boy that , even though he has being held by Hinata he still didn't reach his head since Hinata's head could barely reach his chin.

"Fine then, duck butt." Kyo said sticking his toung out to Sasuke.

"Great, now I have to take care of two kids." Hinata said rowling her eyes and managing to shut up both os said 'kids'. Having accomplished what she wanted she walked away from a dumbstruck Sasuke and with a blushing Kyo in her arms.

"_Shit. Now she thinks I'm immature. Damn brat had to push my buttons." _ He thought while running to catch up to them. When he finally did he opened his mouth to apologize but found really hard to do so.

Senseing that he was trying to say something she looked up at Sasuke who was opening and closing his mouth repeatedly but not really saying anything. Having already put Kyo on the ground after he apologized for being rude and taking his hand so that she wouldn't lose him, Hinata inched closer to Sasuke to make sure he was actually saying something but she wasn't hearing.

Startled by the sudden movement that she did Sasuke looked straight into Hinata's eyes. There she could clearly see what he was trying to tell her: _"Sorry for being an jerk"_ . She smiled brightly and gently squeezed his forearm trying to reassure him of what she was going to say.

"It's fine... It was kind of cute on your part." The last part she whispered more to herself, however since she had inched closer to Sasuke before he was able to hear it. She also realized that and stared at him with wide eyes and her face was getting redder by the second. It took Sasuke a second before he realized Hinata had fainted and was starting to fall. Quickly he took her by the waist so that she wouldn't hit the ground.

"What did you do duck butt?"

But Sasuke didn't answer because he actually didn't know what had happened.

* * *

**Back at Konoha**

TenTen was mad. No. She was pissed.

It finally hit her. How could she be so stupid? She heard Shikamaru and Naruto talking about it some day ago but it was only today that it hit her.

Finally locating who she was looking for she took one of her shurikens and purposely missed it.

"Hey! What was that for?!?" Her target (aka Naruto) shouted at her, probably mad because she interrupted his training. She couldn1t care less tough.

"You are the biggest hypocrite, egoistical, self-centered ass I had the unpleasure off knowing." She said every word trowing several shurikens at him. When she was close enough she took a kunai instead and was ready to slice his neck when his hand stopped her.

"Could you at least tell me why you are insulting and trying to kill me?!" TenTen was really starting to freak him out. She was always kind of intimidating but now she was really scary.

"Why?!? You have the guts to ask why?!"

"Well, it would be nice to know why I died." He said already recuperated from the shock and giving her trade mark grin. And even though she was mad at him she could feel her heart skip a bit because of his smile.

Releasing her arm from his hand she put her kunai back where it belonged and resumed in giving him the worst glare she could.

"You are using my best friend, and your best friend, for your own egoistical reasons!"

"What?" He said scratching the back of his neck looking truly confused.

"_Cute"_She couldn't help to think. And if she was a weaker girl she would have blushed.

"You really are an idiot. What I'm saying is that the only reason that you are trying to get Sasuke and Hinata together is so that you ca have a shot with Sakura isn't it?" She noticed some of the color of his usually tanned face when away when she finished her sentence.

"Ano...well..that is..."

"Why? What's so special about her anyway?"

"Sakura-chan is...Sakura-chan is..." Naruto started to panic. When he was young he would generally say that Sakura was beautiful, confident and strong and that was why he loved her. But now he realized that wasn't reason enough. Those words could be used with most girls he knew.

"You don't even know anymore do you? After so many years stuck with the idea that you like her you can't even realize when the feeling stopped."

"Look. Why do you care anyway? It's not like it affects you in any way." TenTen understood how Hinata must have felt all those years now. This guy was totally oblivious to what was right in front of her.

"You really are a idiot. You and Sakura really deserve each other. You both are in the illusion that you love someone who will never love you back and can't even see that there is someone who cares for you right in front of you."

"Hn? What do you mean?" But he was too late because she was already gone.

* * *

Darkness. That's all she could see. Probably because her eyes were closed. She could fell that she was laying down on something soft. Slowly opening her eyes and adjusting to the clarity she sat up. She was on the couch of Gaara's living room.

"_Oh right. I fainted. It's been a while since I've done that"_

"You're finally up" Sasuke said entering the living room with a plate on his hands.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I must have been heavy."

"Don't worry about it. Here, you've missed lunch." He said giving her the plate of food.

"Thank you."

He sat on the chair nearest to her and watched her eat in silence. And even though he knew she must be starving she still ate like the heiress she was raised to be; elegant and well mannered. She would be a perfect wife.

"Where is Kyo-kun?" She asked when she had finished eating and was starting to feel uncomfortable with him staring openly at her.

"His mother took him home saying that he shouldn't be a bother."

"Kyo-kun is never a bother."

"Tch..." For some reason Sasuke couldn't bring himself to tell her the little brat became utterly annoying after she passed out. Kankuro had to refrain Temari from strangling him. The only reason the boy wasn't killed was because his mother came to get him.

"Oh my! It's dark outside. How long have I've been out cold?" Hinata said looking wide eyed ou the huge glass window that showed the darkness outside.

"Well... you missed dinner too." He was amused when she turned to him abruptly and stared at him like he had just said the most atrocious thing in the world, like Naruto had quit on ramen on something.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Temari wanted to but then I said that you were probably tired from the spar we had earlier. So she let you sleep and threatened anyone who even thought about waking you up."

"That does sound like Temari." She said smiling and for some reason that made his breath stuck in his throat. The things that happened before she fainted flashed in his mind and if he was a weaker man he would have blushed. But he was Uchiha Sasuke and something like Hyuuga Hinata having called him cute would not make him blush.

Silence. Awkward silence.

Hinata started to fidget in her seat. The reason she fainted came back to her mind and she could fell her cheeks burning. What possessed her to call Sasuke cute she will never know. Cute was a word that guys generaly didn't loke being called; she knew that because she had called Kiba cute once and her teammate seemed utterly embarrassed by it.

Now there where they. Sitting in awkward silence and not looking at each other. The other was one of the few people they had that they could stay silent and comfortable. It seemed that most of their friends had a gift for being loud. But now it seemed something had changed that made both of them uncomfortable.

"Gaara wanted to talk to you when you waked up"

"Oh really? I'll be going then." She said it all in one breath and hurried out the room. The moment the other was out of sigh both of them sighed in relief.

* * *

**I know it's short**

**I fell like ending it here.**

**But don't worry. I'm already writting more.**

**Since I've made you guys wait for so long I'll be updating another chapter tomorrow.**

**I absolutely promisse I will! Or my name isn't Jessica (yes, that's my name)**

**Consider a 'thank you' for the 200 reviews and for waiting for so long.  
A special thanks to "SkyMaiden" that review****ed every single chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Recap: **_

"_Oh really? I'll be going then." She said it all in one breath and hurried out the room. The moment the other was out of sigh both of them sighed in relief. _

_**Chap 12: ... (Oh, forget it. I suck with titles.)**_

She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, she knew her way around Gaara's house perfectly so she didn't really need to pay attention to her surroundings. She found herself in front of the door of Gaara's bedroom, she entered without even knocking on it. She knew he had sensed her long before she had entered.

Gaara's room was the biggest in the entire residence. Probably because it was a room/office. That was good because even though Shukaku wasn't with him anymore Gaara didn't sleep every night like most people so he spent his time doing paper work. Gaara's room was like the rest of the house; well decorated, well synchronized and dark.

He didn't even look up from the scroll he was reading. She didn't mind though; it is just the way he is. She made her way to his bed and sat in the middle of it and resumed into staring at him. After some time he glanced at her and she could see his eyes soften before he glanced back at the scroll. That made her heart ache a little. She knew he loved her more than a friend, she however didn't love him the same. She could remember the day he said he loved her. Well, not really said.

_Flashback:_

_He was on Konoha on duty. He usually came once in a while and stayed a little longer than he should so he could see his friend of Konoha. Even if he didn'__t admit it, she knew he cherished the people he befriended here._

_He was currently leaning on a tree and observing her training. She was in the middle of a hidden lake on the forest near the training grounds trying to improve on her control over water. Little streams of water were surrounding her while she worked on her hand signs. When she finished it a water dragon was formed in front of her. She aimed it at one side of the forest and it destroyed everything it touched. She stopped her jutsu when she heard clapping coming from the direction Gaara was._

_Gaara looked pleased and that made her happy. She was working really hard on that jutsu and she really wanted to show it to him first since he had helped her control water better saying that it wasn't so different from sand._

_And then he got a look on his face that she didn't recognize. He started walking towards her and she released her water barrier too. The look he had on his face was enough to make her freeze in her place. She stared right into his eyes and didn't move, not even when he was right in front of her, not even when he cupped her cheek and not even when his lips where on hers. It took sometime for her to regain her movements and realize that this didn't feel right at all. She pushed herself off his arms and meet his hurt eyes. She couldn't help the tears from coming to her eyes. The only thing she said was a whispered "Gomen" before she ran off._

_She cried a lot on that day. And that night. The only reason she didn't continue crying the day after was because she couldn't anymore. She wanted to cry but couldn't. _

"_I have to talk to him."_

_She left her room and run trough the village looking for him. She looked every were and there was no sign of Gaara. She was almost giving up when she caught sight of Naruto._

"_Naruto-kun!" The blond turned immediately to her with confusion in his eyes; Hinata never shouted._

"_What's up Hinata-chan? You don't look so good. Have you been crying?!?"_

"_That's not important. Do you know where Gaara is?"_

"_He left yesterday. He seemed upset about something. Do you know what was it?" She didn't hear him tough. The only thing she heard was that Gaara was gone._

"_He left?" Was the only thing that she said before she fainted from exhaustion._

_Tsunade had said that she had fainted because of lack of sleep and water. Tsunade also had to threaten Naruto saying that she wouldn't hesitate in turning him into a missing nin if he went 'kick Gaara's ass for making Hinata-chan cry' like the blond boy had said. If she wasn't so sad she would have smiled._

_Time passed by, and every time Gaara was in Konoha she never saw him. Not that she hadn't tried; but when Gaara didn't want to be found not even a Hyuuga could find him. She asked Tsunade foe how long he stayed when he was there and she said the redhead rushed everything as much as he could and left __immediately__ after he was done with whatever had brought him there._

_The fact that Gaara would never talk to her again was almost settled in her head. She didn't like it but she knew she couldn't have everything she wanted._

_It was late at night, most of the Hyuuga manor was asleep; with the exception of the guard that kept the family safe and the Hyuuga Heiress herself. It was one of those night that she just couldn't sleep. She had been having a lot of those after the incident with Gaara.She went over to her window and opened it. It was a full moon night with no stars; Gaara loved to look at the full moon. _

_She closed her eyes and sighed; she had to stop herself from thinking about Gaara. When she opened her eyes and saw aquamarine ones staring right back at her she was sure she was imagining it. She blinked once. Twice. And only really realized she wasn't dreaming when she touched the face that was right in front of her. She backed away and he came into her room by the window. They stood there in silence. She could feel his eyes on her, she however couldn't bring herself to look at him._

"_Why?" It was so sudden that it made her stare back at him. Big mistake; his eyes always had something that made people unable to look away._

"_Wh-why? I do-don't understand." Damn her stutter, she rarely stuttered nowadays._

"_Why did you ran away?"The way he talked about it, like it was nothing made her even more nervous. She dealt better with scowling than with indifference. _

"_I..I...It's just that...that..it didn't seem right..."_

"_You don't love me right?"_

"_No! I do! I do! It's just that..."_

"_That?!"_

"_I don't love you in the way __you were expecting me to love you."_

"_Look Hinata. You don't have to lie to me... Bye." He said turning around to go out the window again. She didn't know what possessed her but next thing she knew she had her arms around his waist and her face pressed against his back. The only thing on her mind was "He can't leave again"_

"_Please don't leave me! Not again. Please!" She was well aware she was getting the back off his clothes wet and probably humiliating herself. But she didn't care; if there is any chance that she could have Gaara back in her life she'll take it._

"_Hinata..." He was tense, she could feel it. She didn't let go however._

"_You're very important to me! Please don't leave me. You're my best friend." She felt his body relaxing and heard him sighing. He moved in her arms so that he was facing her. He cupped her cheeks and stopped her tear._

"_Stop crying. I'm not going anywhere." He said kissing the top of her head._

_End of Flashback_

She wasn't sure if she liked that memory so much. She was just happy Gaara accepted the fact she considered him just as a friend. What she was about to tell him was hard though. But he deserved to know the truth; he had told her to tell him when time came.

"Hinata." He broke her out of her thoughts by calling her name. Weird thing though; he was still on his desk, generally he only talked to her when he was done with his work.

"Are you done?"

"Almost. Actually I have something to discuss with you."

"With me? Concerning your work?" To say she was stunned would be an understatement. What could she have to do with a Kage's work?

"Tomoyo-san came to me sometime ago saying that she wished to move to Konoha."

"She did?"

"Yes. She said she needed to 'move on' and Kyo is really close to you so Konoha seemed the best place to go."

"I think it would be great. Specially to Kyo-kun, he would get along very well in Konoha."

"I think so too. I only wanted to ask you if you Hokage would have any problem with this."

"I doubt it. Tsunade-sama is all about creating bonds between allies villages. She would agree immediately."

"That's good. Now what do you want to talk about?" He said making his way towards her and sitting himself in front of her on the bed.

"How...Why... How did you? Why do I even bother asking how you always know what I'm thinking?"

"I don't know either. Your just wasting your time doing so." He said slightly amused.

"Well. You know you're my best friend, one of the persons I love most in the world. And even if you handn't asked me to I would be telling you this. I think I'm fall-" She couldn't go on though because Gaara stopped her by putting his fingers over her lips.

"You found _him, _didn't you?" She could feel he wasn't as uncaring as he seemed to be. She knew this would really hurt him. But she wanted to tell him herself, even if it was an one sided love.

"I think I did..."

"I think this is a stupid question but... Who?" He said running one of his hands over his hair; a habit she knew he did when he was frustrated. Just like Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." She said in an barely audible whisper.

"That's what I thought."

"You already knew?"

"You might be here for only a couple of days but I like to think I know you better than most people. The way you act around him is different and you seem happier when he is around."

"Wow. You really are smart. No wonder you became Kazekage." She said looking down to her fingers, which she began to fidget with while smiling sadly.

"Hinata. Look at me." Gaara said placing one of his hands on her cheek so he could make her gently look at him. "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. And if this is what makes you happy then I'm fine with it."

"I really don't deserve you Gaara."

"You're the only person that I know that thinks so lowly of herself. Why can't you see that you are the one who is better than everyone?"

"No one is better then anyone Gaara."

"And that1s exactly why you are better than everyone."

"I'm not having this conversation again."

"Tch. Whatever. Go get ready then. We are leaving for Konoha tomorrow."

"Already?"

"I have to go and resolve this Tomoyo thing. It will be good for then to spend sometime there too. If they don't fit they can always come back."

"I guess that is sensible. I'll go tell Sasuke then."

* * *

The next day they were all ready to leave to Konoha. Sasuke seemed glad to be leaving Suna; even though it didn't really seem like it. And Kyo was estatic to be moving to Konoha. Sasuke didn't seem so happy about that though. She couldn't help but smile about that.

It took longer then usual to get to Konoha since they were with a kid and Tomoyo wasn't a ninja. They weren't in a hurry though. Baki should take care of Suna just fine. But Temari did seem a bit impatient. Probably eager to meet Shikamaru.

When they where just getting to Konoha they decided to stop. It was getting dark and Kyo was practically sleeping on Hinata's back. They didn't take turns into watching over the camp since Gaara said he would do it; he didn't sleep anyway.

He pretended not to notice Hinata sneaking out of the tent she was sharing with Kyo and Tomoyo. He knew she probably sensed the lake that was near by. He didn't ignore however when the Uchiha woke up.

"She went that way." He said pointing the direction she went. Sasuke raised an eyebrown at him but decided not to question him. He just went to the direction Gaara pointed. It would be no use pretending he wasn't looking for her when Gaara already knew it.

It didn't take long for him to find her; she was crouched near a lake, playing with the water. She looked like a little kid lke that. He didn't mind though; it was rare to find a shinobi that still had an innocent aura on them.

He went over her and sat next to her. She looked at him still with the happy eyes she had on when she was playing inocently with the water. And if anyone asked him, her eyes where what possessed him to kiss her at that moment.

* * *

**And here it is. Exactly how I promised!**

**I hope you liked it. **

**I also hope I made sasuhina's fans a happier valentine's day.**

**I think this chapter won't be that good for the gaahina fans. It really hurts me to do this to Gaara. But I decided that if he won't stay with Hinata I'm not going to write him with anyone else. I just detest any other paring with Gaara and Sasuke. **

**This is it. REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel like I ended last chapter too soon. So I'll be starting with what happened a little before what happened in the end of the chapter.**** And I guess this chapter can be rated 'M' if you like. I don't think so but…**

_**Recap: **_

_He went over her and sat next to her. She looked at him still with the happy eyes she had on when she was playing innocently with the water. And if anyone asked him, her eyes where what possessed him to kiss her at that moment._

_**Chap 13**_

Hinata was wide awake. You'd think the path from Suna to Konoha would make her exhausted. She felt exhausted but she just couldn't go to sleep. So, getting up slowly so she didn't wake up Kyo or Tomoyo, she made her way out of the tent. For some reason she tried not to get Gaara's attention while she walked away from their campsite, she knew it was useless though; he could sense anyone even if he didn't want to. While she made her way to the lake she could fell his eyes on her.

When she got to the lake she felt like she was finally realized; running water always had that effect on her, ever since she was little. Crouching near the water she started making water patterns in the air. She absolutely loved doing that even though Kiba always said she looked like a kid while doing it.

She sensed someone coming her way and instantly froze but as soon as she recognized it she relaxed a bit. She couldn't help wondering why he was heading her way though. And as soon as she thought that he was already sitting near her and watching while she happily played with the water.

When she looked at him she was a bit startled when she saw the look on his face. It was the same one Gaara had just before he kissed her. And just like that time she did get kissed and again she was too shocked to respond. Just when he parted of her and she saw the disappointment in his eyes she realized what happened.

And no one was as shocked as Sasuke when she cupped his face and crashed her lips into his. The shock was gone as fast as it came as he greedily responded to her kiss. Her hands trailed from his face to his neck in an attempt of bringing him closer and his hands went to her waist so that now she was sitting on his lap. Sasuke nibbled a bit on her lower lip and hesitantly she opened her mouth. Slowly his mouth made his way into her mouth and began to explore the inside of it. It made shivers go through her body and uncertain of what she was doing she started to rub her tong against his. It has Sasuke's turn to have shivers go through his body. The kiss got more and more intense and their hands traveled through each others bodies. Hinata seemed to be truly enjoying touching his well toned chest. Neither had really kissed anyone before, unless you count Gaara and Naruto (something Sasuke did not like to remember), so instinct kicked in and probably guided them because after they parted they had no idea what possessed them to do that. They were both panting heavily but Sasuke was the one who recovered first and decided to attack her perfectly white neck that he'd been dying to kiss for weeks now. The soft kisses earned a gasp from Hinata even though he wasn't really doing as much as he wanted; he didn't want to mark her since he knew Neji would probably throw a fit after he saw it. But if he wasn't hallucinating he was sure those light kisses were enough to make her purr.

"Sa-Sasuke…" She said between gasps making him stop his work on her neck and bring his attention back to her face. Gently cupping her face he brought his own near hers and gave her a long tender kiss. And after parting form it he pressed his forehead on hers and they stood there for what it felt like forever gazing at each other; no need to say anything since their eyes did all the talking. Sasuke laid them on the grass and Hinata cuddled against his chest, finally being able to go to sleep.

* * *

Tenten waited patiently near the gates of Konoha. She had a feeling Hinata was coming home today and she had been sitting there with her teammates the whole morning.

"Tenten, just give up. Hinata-sama probably will come back a little before the festival." Neji said for the fifth time that morning. He has clearly upset to be sitting around doing nothing while they could use this time in a better way, training for example. He was almost tempted to run around Konoha with Lee but his pride made him stay with his female teammate.

"She will come today. I'm telling you Neji, I have a sense for these things."

"For the last time Tenten; she won't …" But he was curt short because Tenten had sprinted towards the gates as fast as he could blink

"Hinata-chan!!" Neji watched dumbfounded Tenten pounce his cousin onto the ground while Sasuke also watched then with a slight twitch in one of his eyes.

"Ten-tenten-chan! Yo-you are squishing me"

"Oh! I'm sorry Hinata-chan but I missed you so much!" she said getting off the ground but not really letting Hinata go.

"I wasn't even gone that much."

"But even though. It was too much." Hinata sighed; Tenten could be so emotional sometimes.

"Why did you come back so early Hinata-sama?"

"Neji-niisan. I didn't see you there. How are you?"

"I'm fine but you didn't answer my question."

"Oh. Gaara has some things he has to discuss with Tsunade-sama. We should be heading to her office to report about the mission right now."

"That means you have to let go of her Tenten"

"Fine. You're such a spoilsport Neji."

"I'll promise I'll talk to you later Tenten."

"But Hinata-neechan, you promised you'd show me around the village after we talked to the Hokage!" Kyo said tugging at Hinata's pants. Tenten and Neji eyed the little boy that seemed younger than he actually is.

"Who's the midget?" Tenten said raising an eyebrow at the boy."

"I'm not a midget!" He screamed loudly making Tenten flinch and some passerby's to look at them.

"Calm down Kyo-kun. Tenten-chan means no harm. I'll give you a tour of the village and after that I'm going to talk to Tenten-chan ok?" She said while cradling the boy in her arms. He pouted and nodded at her making her smile. She kissed his forehead witch made him blush.

Tenten watched the group go to the Hokage's office with a small smile on her face. She didn't miss to notice that Hinata and Sasuke were standing rather close to each other.

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you here until next week" Tsunade said when they got to her office. As usual her desk was filled with scrolls of undone paperwork.

"I have something to discuss with you and it might take a while to decide about it."

"Really? What's so important that couldn't wait until the festival?"

"One of my villagers wishes to move to Konoha."

"Did Temari finally decide to live with Shikamaru? "

"Hey!" Temari shouted with her face bright red. Hinata and Tomoyo had to put their hands over their mouths to stifle their giggles.

"No, not Temari. Tomoyo-san and her son Kyo wish to start a new life here in Konoha."

"Hn. For now I don't see why not. We'll discuss this trough the time you'll be spending here and see how well they adjust."

"Thank you Tsunade"

"There's no reason to thank me Gaara. I'm just doing my job. You're dismissed"

"Hinata-neechan , can you show me around the village now?"

"First we're going to my house so you can leave you things there until you guys move here definitely."

"And after that?"

"After that I'll show…"

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Everybody flinched at the shrill shout from pink haired girl coming from the hall. It wasn't long until she was latched at his arm and looking at him adoringly. "I missed you so much. How was your mission?"

"It was fine now let go of me Sakura." He said while shaking the girl of his arm. He had sensed Hinata wasn't happy about the way Sakura latched herself at him. He stopped the urge to smirk at that.

"Hinata-neechan?"

"Hn? Oh right. Let's go. See you later Sasuke, Sakura" No one missed the cold tone she said Sakura's name and everyone was a bit startled by it.

"What's wrong with her?" Sakura asked only to realize everyone had left her.

* * *

Hinata started showing the village to Kyo. After Kyo was finally tired they meet with Naruto at Ichiraku's and decided to have a bite with him.

"So Hinata-chan . How was everything in Suna?"

"Everything was fine."

"Sasuke wasn't a prick was he?"

"Iie. Sasuke is a very nice person Naruto-kun" The blush on Hinata's face made Naruto smile. At least his plan was making someone happy.

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata turned on her stool to see Tomoyo entering the ramen bar with Iruka entering right behind her.

"Tomoyo-san! Iruka-sensei? What are doing here?"

"Well, since Kyo-kun wanted so much that you showed him the village Gaara-sama asked your Hokage to get someone to escort me. So I met Iruka-kun" Tomoyo said with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Oh. I see… Well, since you are here could you take care of Kyo-kun? I have to go meet Tenten-chan."

"Of course he's my son after all" Tomoyo said giggling and taking Hinata's empty seat next to Kyo, making Iruka seat on the other side of the boy who was already glaring at him.

Hinata was already outside when she felt someone tugging on the backside of her shirt. Turning around she saw that it was Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? Do want to say something?"

"You said you're meeting with Tenten right?" He said looking at the ground and scratching his back of his neck in a way that made him look embarrassed.

"Yeah. She said she wanted to talk to me about something. Do you want me to give her a message?"

"No… I mean yeah! Tell that I…tell her that… I just… You know, forget it." He said turning around so fast that she almost missed the blush on his cheeks.

"_That's odd. Naruto-kun generally doesn't hesitate to say something" _Hinata thought while going back to her way to look for Tenten. After a while she just stopped and did the most obvious thing to do.

"Byakugan" She spotted her friend on the training grounds and rushed over there thinking why she didn't do that from the beginning.

While passing through some trees at the training ground suddenly someone grabs her waist from behind making her gasp. But after she recognizes the chakra she relaxes.

"Sasuke, don't do that. You startled me." She said turning around in his arms

"I know. That's the fun of it." He said smirking down at her.

"Meanie." She said getting of his arms and making Sasuke's smirk broaden. She started walking the direction she remembered seeing Tenten and he followed.

"It was hard to find you alone today after you left the Hokage's tower."

"I had to show Kyo around Konoha and you were with Sakura so …" She wasn't able to continue because Sasuke's hand grabbed her elbow making her turn and stare at him. He was frowning.

"Hinata. You have nothing to worry about Sakura." He said bringing her closer and cupping one of her cheeks with the hand that wasn't occupied.

"I know. It's just that she is so clingy and all that I can't help but to get a bit frustrated." She put one of her hand over the one that was cupping her cheek.

"Believe me when I say that I'd rather live without that." She giggled at his remark. He pressed his forehead against hers making her blush at the close proximity. He was about to close the distance between them when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tenten said with a Cheshire grin on her face. Her friend's presence was all that took to make Hinata retreat from Sasuke's arms and turn a bright shade of red while Sasuke just mumbled sarcastically abut Tenten's impeccable timing.

"Te-tenten-chan! I wa-was looking fo-for you"

"Really? You're certainly not going to find me in Sasuke's eyes." Tenten said coming closer to her friend so that now she stood right next to the even-more-red Hinata.

"I-I… we were…. just…" Hinata looked like she was about to faint of embarrassment.

"Calm down Hinata-chan. I'm just messing with you." Tenten said messing her shorter friend's hair.

"It no-not funny Tenten-chan" She said pouting at her friend.

"But you're so adorable that I just can't help myself. But why were you looking for me anyway?"

"You said you wanted to talk remember?"

"Oh yeah, right. That." Tenten's expression visibly fell and that made Hinata frown.

"Is everything alright Tenten-chan?"

"Everything is fine. It's just that it's kind of privet." Both girls looked at Sasuke who was still standing there.

"Sasuke, do you mind if I meet you later?"

"Of course not." Sasuke said with his back already turned to them. He had already started walking when Tenten shouted his name.

"Sasuke-san! You can stick around and wait for Hinata if you want. Just don't eavesdrop on us okay?

"Tch." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes and began walking again but he didn't go to the exit of the training ground.

"I'll guess that was a 'yes'. He seems to speak the same language as Neji." Tenten said turning to Hinata only to see that her friend was still frowning.

"Tenten-chan. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well Hinata-chan. It's about Naruto…"

* * *

**Blinks once. Blinks twice.**

**I can't believe that I wrote a kissing scene. I never did that before. I'm kind of worrying if it is too much for a 'T' rated fic. I think**** not but some might think otherwise. What do you guys think? **

**And I do hope you guys review this time. Last chapter there were so little review that it makes me wonder if some of you abandoned me T.T**


	14. Chapter 14

**First of all; thank you for the ones who liked the kissing scene and said it wasn't too much for a 'T' rated fic. **

**I th****ink you guys are thinking the thing Tenten has to say is something really big. Is not that much really, nothing that you haven't figured out yet. At least I think you already figured out, I you didn't than it might be a bit startling.**

_**Chap 14**_

Tenten was nervous. She was about to tell her best friend something she hadn't even admitted to herself. Hinata used to like Naruto so much, but it seemed that wasn't the case anymore. That made things a little easier but she still had to say it. For a second she contemplated telling her about the whole plan Naruto had come up with so that she and Sasuke were together; but she decided not to do that. No reason to make her friend's happiness turn into to anger.

"What about Naruto-kun, Tenten-chan?"

"Well. It's really hard for me to tell you this, considering you used to like him. But considering what I just saw with you and the Uchiha I guess that's not a problem anymore and there's also…"

"Tenten-chan. You're starting to babble."

"Sorry. I guess I should start from the beginning. You see, like you and Sasuke, I've been spending more time with Naruto."

"Really? That's great! Isn't Naruto-kun so much fun?"

"Yes he is. He's funny even when he doesn't want to be; he's so dense about things that you can't help to find it funny and cute. He's also a great friend because he'll always have your back even if you don't ask for his help. He's also so determined about everything he does that even if the whole world is against him we'll continue going for what he believes…" She hadn't noticed she was rambling until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Hinata looking at her with knowing eyes and a small smile on her face.

"Tenten-chan, what is it really that you have to tell me?"

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan!" She said suddenly hugging Hinata which almost made the other girl fall on the ground.

"W-why?"

"You liked him for such a long time. What kind of friend I am saying that I like him too now?"

"Tenten-chan, you know my feelings for Naruto-kun aren't the same anymore. I never really liked him in that way; with time I realized he was more of a role model to me than an actual crush. And even if I did like him; you can't really choose who you fall for. Believe me, I know."

"But…it's not… I can't…"

"Something that I learned recently is that is no use trying to deny what you are feeling. It will be better if you just admit it Tenten-chan."

"You're such a great friend Hinata. I don't deserve you…"

"Gaara always tell me that too. I disagree. But back to the subject; you have to admit it to yourself. Now say it: 'I like Uzumaki Naruto'"

"I… I like… I like Uzumaki Naruto!" She shouted so loudly that birds flew off some of the trees near them.

"Well… It didn't have to be that loud but do you feel better now?"

"Not really. Admitting that I like a boy who only has eyes for pinky isn't really the best thing."

"I wouldn't be so sure that Naruto-kun doesn't have feelings for you."

"Hn? Why do you say that?"

"I was with Naruto-kun before I came here and when I mentioned I was looking for you he got all nervous and started to babble. I swear he was blushing too" Hinata giggled at her friends face. Tenten looked skeptical but hopeful. The slight blush on her cheeks made her look cute too.

"Th-that doesn't mean anything."

"Perhaps it does"

Tenten ran her hand over her hair making the some strands to loosen from the buns she always wore. She wondered if Hinata had felt this frustrated about Naruto when she liked him. Probably not; Hinata didn't look like the kind of person to get frustrated.

"Hinata-chan. You have no idea how grateful I am of you" Tenten said suddenly embracing the startled Hinata.

"Wh-what for?"

"Just for being you. I have to go now. I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" And she left just like that; managing to make Hinata go from startled to utterly embarrassed in a matter of seconds.

"Did I hear what she shouted right?" A voice behind her said. She turned her head to see that Sasuke was coming her way. She turned her head in embarrassment hopping he wasn't referring to what Tenten just said.

"She likes Naruto?" Even though he said it in his usual emotionless tone she could hear the skepticism in his voice. She giggled and turned around so that she was facing him.

"It seems so. Isn't it great?"

"So you are okay with it."

"Of course I am. They are two of my best friends and I want them to be happy. I am a bit worried for Tenten though; she seemed frustrated. But I can't blame her. Naruto can be too dense someti...hump" She wasn't able to finish her sentence however since Sasuke seemingly decided to kiss her at that moment. But she couldn't even think of what was happening before he parted. She looked at him totally confused and he just smirked at her blushing face. "Wh-what was that for?"

"For calling the dobe dense"

"Hn. I should do that more often then." She said giggling when Sasuke snatched a hand on her waist and brought her closer to him.

"It always the quiet ones." He said while he buried his face on her neck.

* * *

Shikamaru quickly left the tree he was leaning on when he spotted Sasuke and Hinata near him. From what he could see from his two friends they didn't want to be interrupted. Only when he was already walking trough the streets of Konoha he came to a realization.

"_If Hinata is already back so that means that…" _He wasn't even able to finish what he was thinking before the someone he was thinking about came up behind him.

"Hi there crybaby." Temari said smirking at the Konoha shinobi in front of her.

"We known each other for like forever and you still call me 'crybaby'"

"I'll stop calling you crybaby when you stop being one."

"Troublesome woman…"

"Whatever. What are you doing walking around anyway? It's such a nice day that I could have sworn you would be laying somewhere watching your precious clouds."

"I was. Let's say I was 'forced' to leave my spot."

"Forced? You're way too lazy to be forced to move. Why did you really move?"

"It's not my busyness to say."

"Now you really got me curious. Tell me! Tell me!" Shikamaru couldn't help to smirk at the way she was acting like a child.

"Ok. But you can't tell anyone."

"I'm not Ino. Of course I won't go around telling everybody."

"Fine. I left my spot because I didn't want that Sasuke and Hinata thought I was peeping at them making out." If he wasn't embarrassed by the fact he had seen Sasuke and Hinata making out Shikamaru would have laughed at the shocked face Temari had on.

"What?! How come she didn't tell me about this? I knew there was something going on between those two on the way back here!"

"Calm down. Why are all of you women so loud? Sasuke is lucky; Hinata is the only quiet girl I know."

"Well. You should have gotten her when you had the chance then." Temari said crossing her arms and obviously getting upset about Shikamaru's little comment.

"Jealous are you?"

"Jealous?! You wish. Who would be jealous of a lazy crybaby like you?"

"You apparently"

"I. Am. Not. Jealous. Of. You" She said every word poking his chest.

"Good." He said grabbing the hand that was poking him and bringing her closer so that he cold kiss her very much like he had seen Sasuke do to Hinata. When he parted he noticed Temari was panting and had an almost unnoticeable blush on her face.

"How about we go to your apartment and not play shougi?"

"Sounds good to me" Shikamaru said smirking at Temari and thinking that it was a good thing that he actually didn't take on the change he had with Hinata.

* * *

To any passerby the sight of Uchiha Sasuke sitting under a tree with Hyuuga Hinata leaning against him would be more than weird. The fact that said girl was giggling and the village ice cube actually seemed content would be even weirder.

"Favorite food?" Hinata asked looking up at him. Somehow they had started a game of twenty questions and Hinata seemed to be truly enjoying it; and that was the only reason Sasuke was answering.

"Tomatoes"

"Oh right! I remember back in the academy some girls whining that it wasn't tomato season and that they couldn't make lunch for their 'Sasuke-kun'" The way she said his name made Sasuke flinch. She imitated perfectly the tone of those dreaded girls from the academy days.

"Don't ever call me like that again" Hinata could see that he was kind of disturbed by the way she called him and that made her giggle.

"Sorry Sasuke… But I always wondered why do you like tomatoes out of all foods. It certainly isn't something most kids would eat willingly"

"My mother used to put it in my food." Hinata could fell the playful atmosphere go away and be replaced by a bit of sadden nostalgia. She couldn't blame him; she'd probably feel the same if she was the only one left in her clan.

"Oh… And did you like them back then?" Sasuke's eyes widen and he looked at the girl next to him in total bewilderment. Hinata just gazed back at him with a small knowing smile on her lips. No had ever asked him that.

"No… I did not." They fell into silence and Hinata regained her position leaning on his shoulder. After sometime she decided to break the silence

"It's your turn to ask me something."

"Hn? Oh yeah, right. Let's see… Who was your first crush? And please don't tell me it was the dobe."

"Ano…No, it wa-wasn't Naruto-kun" Hinata said getting redder by the second and starting to fidget.

"Really? Who was it then?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. The way Hinata was acting really made him curious now.

"Well… it was… Look! It's getting late, I should go home" She stood up only to be pushed back down and falling right into Sasuke's chest. She knew he wouldn't let her get away that easily.

"You are not going anywhere before you answer me." Hinata buried her face in his chest and he could feel that she was saying something. "What? I can't hear you." She leaned back a little and mumbled something inaudible. "Speak up. I still cant hear you."

"It has Neji-niisan ok!" The second after she said it she hid her face in her hands. After she noticed Sasuke wasn't saying anything she took a peak at him and noticed he seemed a bit shocked.

"Neji? He's your cousin. Not to mention he's as cold as an ice cube."

"In my defense; I was only three. And cousin's relationship in my family is not that uncommon. And should I remember that some people regard you as an ice cube too?"

"All plausible arguments."

"Now you. Who was your first crush?"

"It really is getting late. I should walk you home" Sasuke said standing up and leaving a startled Hinata behind. After she noticed what he was trying to do she rushed to him and stood in front of him pouting.

"That's not fair Sasuke! I told you mine."

"Life is not fair." He said passing by her and ruffling her hair. He began to head to her house and she followed behind; still sulking because he wouldn't answer her.

"It can't be that bad." She said after a while when they where almost at the Hyuuga manor.

"It's not bad. It's just a bit embarrassing considering how things turned out."

"Now I'm really confused."

"The first person I ever liked was you."

"Wh-what?!" Hinata felt like fainting now. There next to her was Sasuke Uchiha telling she was his first crush.

"You probably don't remember because we were so young. But when I was four or five my parents made me go to one of those boring clan reunions that the important clans of the village attend. The only thing I remember from that night is a little girl in a kimono with the strangest eyes I had ever seen clutching at someone's legs. I couldn't help to think that you were… you were… cute…" Sasuke mumbled the last word and she almost didn't catch it. Hinata was as red as a tomato and almost fainting but for some reason she calmed down a little and giggled.

"It wa-was really ha-hard for you to sa-say that wasn't it?" She said smiling at him and knowing that the word 'cute' was not in Uchiha Sasuke's dictionary.

"You have no idea" Hinata giggled even more and latched her arms around his waist. Sasuke put his around her shoulder bringing her even closer than she already was and making her cheeks pink. They walked sometime like that and when her house was in view Hinata obviously tensed. Sasuke was about to ask her what was wrong when a someone ahead of them spoke.

" Get your hands off my cousin Uchiha."

* * *

**I updated and it didn't even take a month!**

**I'm proud of myself. .:. Gives herself a pat in the back.:.**

**I'm sad there's no Naruto this week though…**

**I'm also sad you guys are not reviewing as much as you used to Y.Y **

**I also need your opinion I what should I do to Sakura. I have no idea what her ending will be so I need help. But don't even think of pairing her up with Gaara .:Glares at anyone who thinks it .:.**

**Kisses. Happy… Golden week? Is that it?**

**And please, pretty pretty please review!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's been over ****two months so I'm just going to shut up and start the new chapter.**

**Chap 15**

"Get your hands off my cousin Uchiha." A very pissed Hyuuga Neji said walking up to said Uchiha and Hinata.

"What if don't?" Sasuke said glaring back at Neji. Hinata could feel the tension between the two men next to her and began to squirm in Sasuke's grasp. When she finally was free from him the boys stayed on their glaring contest not giving her any attention. After five minutes of them not quitting she decided to stop the stupid contest.

"Sasuke." Both of them looked immediately towards her and their glares disappeared. "Would you mind leaving me and Neji-niisan alone? I'll meet you tomorrow ok?"

"Fine" She thought he would just leave, she really did. So when he came to her and gave her a quick kiss she was startled. She was so startle that she missed Sasuke smirking at Neji and the ladder containing himself not to attack the Uchiha.

"Hinata-sama." Neji said practically growling only to look where she was to find out she had already gone inside.

"_You are not going to get away that easily" _He thought while he stalked his cousin into the manor.

Hinata knew running away from Neji was completely useless, but it didn't hurt to try right? Nonetheless when he appeared in front of her on the hallway she couldn't help to be a little disappointed that she wasn't even able to get to her room.

"Did you actually think you would get away from me?" Neji said looking down at Hinata with an arched eyebrow.

"Not really" She said casually with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So, do you mind telling me why you and the Uchiha were in such intimate terms?" She could see that only the respect Neji had for her was what was stopping him from going after Sasuke and killing the last Uchiha.

"What's your problem with Sasuke, niisan?"

"I don't like his attitude"

"Oh really? Why is that?" She said trying her best not to show how amused she was. That apparently didn't work because Neji looked suspiciously at her before answering.

"He's indifferent, thinks he's always right, thinks he's better then everyone else and has a superiority complex" He finished looking quite smug but that as quickly replaced by a frown when he noticed Hinata was smiling at him.

"You do realize you just described yourself right?"

"No I didn't" Hinata had to try really hard not to laugh at Neji's indignant face at the prospect of him being like Sasuke

"Ye-yes you did. People that don't know you think that you, Sasuke and Gaara are all the same; strong, cold and with a superiority complex. But I, that know you, know that that is not the truth."

"As much as I appreciate that Hinata-sama, it still doesn't explain to me what you were doing with the Uchiha."

"I got to know Sasuke better and he is not those things you said. The real Sasuke is strong but not conceited about it because he worked very hard to get to the level he is. He is not cold; he just doesn't really know how to express himself since his childhood was so troubled. And he was a way of making me feel like a thousand are tickling my stomach that is just amazing." She said everything with a light blush on her face and a look of determination that made Neji sure that there was no hope of getting his cousin to let go of the Uchiha.

"You really do like him, don't you Hinata-sama?"

"Yes, very much so. Actually, I think I might even end up loving him"

"That is all I needed to hear. But I will let you know that if he ever hurts you I'll follow him to the depths of the earth and annihilate him."

"We-well… I wouldn't expect less from you Neji-niisan. But could you at least act civilly with him until that happens?"

"I can't promise you anything." He said turning around and retreating to the direction of his room leaving behind a worried Hinata.

* * *

It felt like she had just fallen asleep when she was woken up by a presence in her bedroom. It took her year to learn how to notice such faint presences while she was asleep and not jolt right away from her bed like instinct told her to do. Instead she slowly reached to the hidden kunai under her pillow when…

"You don't really have to do that you know." A familiar voice said from above and forgetting her training she jolted upright on her bed not even caring if she was just wearing a nightgown.

"Sa-Sasuke? Wh-what are you doing in my room at…. What time is it?"

"Four in the morning"

"Oh… what are you doing in my room at four in the morning?"

"I came to tell you that Tsunade sent me on a mission and that I'll probably only be back at night."

"And you woke me up to tell me that because…?"

"I woke you up to tell you that so that you won't be looking all over for me tomorrow."

"Well, aren't you conceited?"

"What's up with you? You're acting weird. Not a morning person?" He said sitting down next to her on her bed and with amusement obvious on his voice and what she could see from his face in her dim room.

"I like mornings just fine. I'm just not a four in the morning kind of person." She said bringing her legs close to her chest and recovering herself with her blankets since Sasuke's closeness seemed to make her wide awake.

"Hn. I'll let you get back to sleep then." He said already halfway to her window.

"Wai-wait!" She jumped right out of her bed and gripped one of his arms. He merely looked down at her with one of his eyebrows arched and a smirk on his lips and only then she realized again what she was wearing. Squeaking and throwing her arms to cover whatever she could she looked down blushing madly.

"What do you want?" She could practically hear the smirk he had on his lips. Looking at him through her bangs her assumptions were confirmed.

"Sin-since you are com-coming back at ni-nigh, we could have din-dinner right?" She cursed her stuttering for coming back. She knew it wasn't all her fault though; Sasuke just had to look at her like that didn't he?

"Sure. Dress up a little bit. I'm not treating you to ramen like the dobe would."

"Whe-where are we going?"

"You'll find out latter"

"But I wan…" She was cut off but Sasuke's lips suddenly descending onto hers very lightly and quickly.

"Go back to sleep." And he was gone.

"Like I'll be able to sleep now." Hinata mumbled touching her lips and then grabbing her training outfit and heading to the bathroom to change. Once she was clothed she walked through the many hallways of the Hyuuga manor until she reached one of the training rooms.

The minute she started training her taijutsu she began thinking about Tenten's issue with Naruto. She knew that neither of them would do anything too soon; Tenten was too stubborn and Naruto was too dense. She could see that Naruto was upset about Tenten avoiding him but he obviously hadn't realized his feelings towards the weapon master. She was so worried thinking about problems that weren't even hers that she didn't even see the time passing while she trained. She just stopped when she heard a faint knocking on the door.

"Come in" She said and immediately the door opened revealing a branch house member kneeling on the floor and bowing at her; she always hated that.

"Good morning Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama requests you presence at his office." Said the male branch member still in a kneeling position but this time looking up at Hinata.

"Thank you. Could you please tell him that I'll be there immediately after I freshen up?"

"Of course Hinata-sama" The man said with a small smile on his lips while he stood up, walked away and thought about how Hinata was so polite even though she technically didn't have to be.

Hinata went straight to her room, picked a new set of clothes and showered. After that she immediately went to her father's office like it was expected of her. She and her father had a lot of discussions about the future of the clan recently; but none of them where set without previous notice or at so early in the morning.

When she finally there she gently knocked on the door and opened it when she heard her father tell her to come in. Stopping in the middle of the room to bow in respect to her father she then continued to walk and sit right in front of him.

"Good morning Otousan"

"Good morning Hinata. Do you know why I called you here?" He said looking straight at her; that always made her a little nervous. No matter how many years she lived with her father he continued to be an intimidating man; she was happy that she didn't stutter near him anymore.

"I honestly don't know Otousan"

"I heard the conversation you and Neji had last night about Uchiha Sasuke and today one of the guards said that he saw the Uchiha enter your room and leave not long after." Hinata was speechless; if she hadn't been educated better she would probably be gapping like a fish at her father. She was honestly glad when he noticed she wasn't going to say anything and started talking again. "I am not going to forbid you from seeing the boy. I'm just going to remind you that if things get too serious you'll have to choose between him and your title as the heiress. You do realize that right?"

"Ye-yes, I do realize that Otousan. I already have a plan if that happens."

"You do?" Hiashi said sounding mildly interested.

"Yes, however I would like to only discuss that with you when I finish my researching and I'm sure what I want is possible."

"Very well. That's how a good leader would proceed. You're excused now."

"Thank you Otousan" She said truly happy; getting some kind of compliment of her father always had that effect on her.

"Hinata." Her father called when she was already stepping out of the room. Startled she just turned around and stared at him.

"Yes father?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is a strong man. Out of all the options you had he is one of the best."

"I thi-think so too Otousan" She replied hastily going out of the room not even waiting for her father to excuse her.

"_What happened to him? He's so…so…nice. Maybe Hanabi finally put that herb in his tea like she always said she would." _

"Hinata-neechan!" Two voices screeched from the end of the hallway she was at. She looked up and saw tow figures running towards her; Kyo and Hanabi. Hinata didn't even have time to process what was happening when she was tackled onto the ground by her sister and the cute little boy.

" Hanabi, you're a little big for that aren't you?" Hinata said while trying to sit up with her thirteen-year-old sister straddling her and Kyo latched onto her neck.

"No I'm not. I am your lovely little sister no matter what this little thing says." Hanabi said glaring at Kyo who glared back.

"What did you say Kyo-kun?"

"I didn't say anything." He said looking away from her; a gesture she knew he did when he was lying

"Liar!! He said you like him better than you like me! As if it wasn't enough I had to compete for your attention with Kurenai's little brat now I have this midget from Suna too!"

"I am not a midget!!"

"Stop it. You don't have to compete with anybody. I like you all the same. Now, Kyo-kun did you and your mother had breakfast yet?"

"No. Kaasan told me to wait for you."

"Good. Go get her and meet me at the dinning room." He finally let go of her neck and walked away without saying anything.

"I swear the if that kid stays at our house much longer I'm going to slowly torture him until I think he suffered enough and them not kill him and let him die a slow and painful death."

"That's an awful thing to say Hanabi. He's just a kid."

"Just a kid? I think he's worse than me when I was his age."

"Hanabi you're only three years older than him. And if I remember well, you were quite short when you were ten."

"That doesn't matter anymore. I'm almost as tall as you now." Hanabi was indeed almost as tall as Hinata now. Hanabi had grown to be a beautiful girl but that wasn't noticed often since she was such a tomboy.

"Yes you are Hanabi-chan. By the way; did you put something in Outosan's tea?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"He was acting oddly nice when he was talking to me today."

"Otousan called you this early in the morning? What did he want?" Hanabi asked and when she saw her sister's cheeks turn a faint shade of pink she was truly intrigued.

"I tel-tell you latter Hanabi-chan. I have to help Tomoyo-san and Kyo-kun look for a place to move in."

"But I want to know!!" Ignoring her sister's scream Hinata rushed to go find Tomoyo and Kyo. She knew her sister well enough to know that once she told her about Sasuke she wouldn't give her peace.

"Hinata-sama." She heard a familiar voice say from behind her; she had passed right through Neji and didn't even notice.

"Neji-niisan. I'm sorry, I didn't notice you; I was running away from Hanabi-chan" Neji simply nodded like the fact she was running from Hanabi was very common; which it actually was.

"Are you going somewhere Hinata-sama?" Neji asked noticing she wasn't wearing her usual training clothes.

"Yes, I'm going to look for places that Tomoyo-san and Kyo-kun can stay. Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm meeting my team to train. Gai says we have to bond while we are 'youthful'" Neji said rolling his eyes but Hinata didn't notice; something had just clicked in her mind.

"Neji-niisan, could you do me a favor?" She said smiling up at him and making Neji arch an eyebrow in wonder; Hinata rarely asked him anything.

* * *

Tenten walked out of the training grounds looking dead tired; Gai seemed to be extra 'youthful' this morning.

"_I swear if Neji hadn't said Hinata-chan wants to have lunch with me I would be in my bed right now." _

Tenten was so tired when Neji told her Hinata's message that she didn't even realized which restaurant Hinata had picked. So while entering Ichiraku's she didn't even think about how she had been avoiding the very same place. She sat herself on one of the stools, crossed her arms on the balcony and lay her head on them.

"Tenten?" A familiar voice said from behind her making her sat straight and turn around to see the blond boy who the voice belonged to. Several thoughts came to her mind but one stood out.

"_I'm going to kill Hinata-chan" _

"Naruto. What are you doing here?" Right after she said that she thought how stupid that question was; Ichiraku's was like Naruto's second home.

"Hinata-chan asked me to come here. Funny she's not here, I'm already late." He said scratching his neck and looking around to see if he found Hinata.

"Hinata-chan is not coming Naruto."

"Hn? Why not?!"

"Because she's an evil genius, that's why."

"Little sweet Hinata-chan an evil genius? Yeah right. I think spending too much time with bushy brows is not doing you good."

"Just shut up and eat Naruto." She said turning back around to the balcony. Being around Naruto made her heart flutter.

This was awkward; neither of them spoke while they ate. Naruto was feeling weird nest to Tenten; ever since she screamed at him days ago and started avoiding him he started thinking about everything. About Sakura and the way she treated him and also about how in such little time Tenten had become essential in his life.

"Look Tenten, I have something to say to you." Tenten was halfway through saying something herself but decided to shut up and listen to what Naruto had to say.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I want to thank you for yelling at me the other day."

"Thank me? For wha…" She was interrupted by Naruto as he put his fingers on top of her mouth to shut her up. She was sure she was at least a little pink but she managed to notice he let his finger linger on her lips longer than they she before retreating them and blushing himself.

"Sorry about that. Just let me talk okay?" She simply nodded and let him go on. " After you were done screaming at me I started thinking about all you said. All these years I spent with Sakura she never really never paid attention to me like I did her; it was always about Sasuke. I didn't mind that before; I always thought if she got to know me she would like me better. It's been years now and she knows everything there is to know about me and it's still all about Sasuke. I realized I don't deserve her."

"Naruto that's not true! She's the…" He held one of his hands up to shut her up and she did; but only because he was smiling at her.

"Calm down. It not an 'I don't deserve her because she is to good for me' kind of way. Is an 'I don't deserve her because I deserve better' kind of way."

"You do deserve better"

"Thanks Tenten. The only problem is the last thing you said that day. I don't think you're right about that. Who would want a loud idiot like me? I mean…" He was suddenly stopped by Tenten's lips pressing onto his. It was quick and simple, so quick he didn't even have time to think. When she parted from him he could see she was blushing madly but what really caught his attention was the look in her eyes; there was no hidden meaning on those, they where filled with an emotion he was sure he would never see on Sakura's eyes. That made him finally realize why he missed Tenten so much and why she acted the way she did towards Sakura.

"_Man, I really am an idiot."_

"I-I'm so-sorry Naruto, I don't kno…" It was Naruto's turn to shut her up with his lips. It took her a few seconds to respond but soon enough she eagerly did. It felt nice. Better actually; it felt right.

They were so entranced in each other they didn't feel the presence of someone entering the place and them leaving not short after.

* * *

"Why are you smiling Hinata-chan?" Tomoyo asked when she noticed her companion had suddenly smiled for no reason at all.

"It's nothing Tomoyo-san. What do you think of this place?" She said looking around the wide living room of the apartment the where at. Hinata liked the place; it was big and near to the academy. But the thing she liked the best was that it was in the same apartment complex that Kurenai lived.

"It's very nice Hinata-chan. But I'm afraid I won't be able to afford it. I don't have a job here yet."

"Don't worry about that. I talked to Gaara and he should be resolving that with Tsunade-sama right now; she probably has a job for you in the Hokage tower since you're already experienced with that kind of job."

"You and Gaara-sama shouldn't have bothered."

"Nonsense. Now, since you've got a job, are you staying here?"

"I don't see why not. What do you think Iruka-kun?" Tomoyo said turning around to look at Iruka who was sitting on the ground teaching Kyo how to control his chakra flow. When the boy heard that Iruka would be his teacher at the academy he stopped being hostile towards him and began asking question after question. Iruka being the patient man he was didn't mind answering everything.

"It's a very nice place and it's close to the academy son when Kyo starts there it will be close for him."

"Tomoyo-san, you and Iruka-sensei seem rather close." Hinata whispered making the older woman blush.

"He's a very nice man." Tomoyo said looking back smiling at Iruka and her son.

"Yes he is."

"Hinata-chan, it's getting dark. Shouldn't you go home to get ready for your date with Sasuke?"

"You're right! Are you going to be okay without me?"

"Sure. You go and get ready."

"Thanks Tomoyo-san!"

* * *

It was dark and Sakura was walking through the streets of the village all alone. She had seen Naruto kissing Tenten earlier and felt a bit disappointed; not that she liked the blond boy that way. But she always felt nice knowing that someone liked her the way he did. She knew it was an awful thing but she couldn't help it; years of pinning for Sasuke and getting nowhere made her like the attention Naruto gave her. But it seemed like the blond boy didn't like her anymore.

"_One day he is all over me and the next he's kissing Tenten. He sure got over me fast." _ She thought bitterly but soon enough brighten up when she saw Sasuke walking towards her. She was out of breath for a second; Sasuke looked amasing. He was already naturally handsome but he was wearing casual clothes that night; a black dress shit with some of the first buttons opened and black pants too. She always loved dark colors on Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Did you dress up for me? You shouldn't have. You know I like you anyway you look." She said running up to him and latching herself to his arm like she always did but this time Sasuke tensed and stopped walking. "Sasuke-kun? Is everything alright?"

"Sakura, you really have to stop doing that and understand that I don't tell you to get off me because I'm playing hard to get; I tell you to get off me because I really want you to get off me." He said coldly frowning at her.

"Bu-but. I never bothered you before"

"It always bothered me. I just never told you. But now I'm with Hinata and the way you act towards me bothers her."

"Yo-you're with Hin-Hinata?"

"Yes. And now if you already understood what I had to tell you, good night Sakura."

And she watched him walk towards the Hyuuga manor with blank eyes. She had no idea what was it that she was feeling but in the back of her head she thought that a broken heart should hurt more shouldn't it?

* * *

**Big. Very big chapter.**

**But I didn't feel like cutting it.**

**This fic is coming to an end. Next chapter is the last and after that I'll probably write an epilogue. **

**Now, I've been good and wrote a very big and nice chapter (at least I think it's nice). Will you guys be good and review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"You don't have to do this Hanabi-chan" Hinata said for the hundredth time with a sigh.

"I know I don't have to do this, you owe me this!" Hanabi responded and continued to brush her sister's long hair.

"I-it's no-not such a bi-big deal Hanabi-chan" Hinata said flinching when her sister unconsciously tugged her hair hard with the brush.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal!? You are dating Uchiha Sasuke and you say it's not a big deal?!"

"Hanabi-chan, quieter; someone might hear you."

"Let them hear! Everybody but me already knew anyway!"

Hanabi hadn't taken the news of her sister dating Sasuke too well; probably because she heard from a maid that heard from the guard that informed her father. Afterwards she went to Neji to confirm it and was enraged to find out her cousin already knew too.

"Not eve-everybody knows Hanabi-chan"

"Yeah right; next thing I know the little brat from Suna knows already too." Hanabi said with a huff while finishing putting Hinata's hair up in a high ponytail and leaving her bangs fall over her face. Hanabi could dress and act like a tomboy but she knew plenty about fashion; she just figured if she dressed overly nice it would get in the way of her fighting.

"Ac-actually…" Hinata stammered uncertainly while Hanabi rummaged trough her closet for something nice for her to dress.

"You have got to be kidding me!! The midget already knows too?!" Hanabi screeched almost ripping one of Hinata's shirts in two.

"Well… He was with Tomoyo-san when I to-told her that I wa-was going out with Sasuke to-tonight."

"That means Tomoyo-san knows as well doesn't she?" Hanabi said looking deadpanned at her sister.

"We-well…"

"You are wearing a dress today." The younger Hyuuga said looking back into her sister's closet.

"Bu-but Hanabi-chan!"

"Where is that strapless white dress with the black ribbon under the bust line that only reaches your knees that I gave you once?" Hanabi said looking at Hinata with a mischievous smile.

"No-not that one. It-it's too revealing"

"Nonsense, just because your shoulders are bare it doesn't mean it is revealing; I actually thing you look quite nice in it. Either way you owe me so you can't complain. Maybe I should redo your whole wardrobe." Hinata didn't even answer; she knew better than to discuss with her little sister, besides Hanabi had been looking for an excuse to redo her wardrobe for ages.

"Hanabi, I think this is too much." Hinata said looking at herself in her full body mirror once her sister was done dressing her up.

"No it's not. You look beautiful; people on the streets will wonder why you're with Sasuke when you obviously could have done better."

"That is not true Hanabi-chan" Hinata said blushing slightly just at the thought of Sasuke

"Well, you are obviously biased. At least he is not Naruto" Hanabi snorted and rolled her eyes. "It's almost time for him to be here; why don't you go downstairs and wait?" She continued before Hinata could even open her mouth to defend Naruto in some way.

"Fine. Even tough you practically forced me into this dress Hanabi; thank you" Hinata said while leaving her room and missing the smirk on her sister's face.

Hinata walked trough the hallways of her house holding the black doll shoes with a black ribbon on them that Hanabi had almost threw at her. She tried really hard to ignore some of the glances she was getting from her relatives she passed in her way to the entrance; the people in her family seemed to be too used to seeing her wearing the same clothes over and over.

"You look nice" A familiar voice said from ahead of her and she looked up to smile at him.

"Th-thank you Gaara. How was your meeting with Tsunade-sama today? Does she have job for Tomoyo-san like we hoped?"

"Yes, she said it would be nice to have someone who actually does some work over there besides Shizune."

"That's good. I found a place for them today; it's near the academy and that's good for Kyo-kun. He seems really excited to start and prove Iruka-sensei he is strong." Hinata said smiling at the memory of Kyo and Iruka together; Kyo really needed an adult male presence in his life just like Naruto.

"Hinata-sama, Uchiha Sasuke is waiting for you in the gates." One of the guards said bowing at her and Gaara.

"Thank you. I see you later Gaa…" She was about to finish when Gaara leaned down and kissed her forehead in a brotherly way Neji sometimes used.

"Have fun with the Uchiha, Hinata" And he left without another word leaving behind a blushing Hinata and a little stunned Hyuuga guard. After regaining her senses Hinata nodded towards the guard and made her way to the gates of the manor. When she got outside she was breathless when she put her eyes on Sasuke; she definitely understood why so many girls liked him.

"You look nice" She heard for the second time and it made her heart flutter a little

"Th-thank you. It's Hanabi's do-doing"

"Shall we go?" He said holding his arm up for her hold. She smiled and laced her arm o his.

"Where are we going?" She asked after a while of walking and getting stares from the people they passed; by tomorrow everyone in the village would definitely know that Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata are an item.

"Can't you wait a little bit more? We are almost there." He said smirking down at her and obviously amused by her antics.

"I've been wondering the whole day where we are going; you can't blame for being curious."

"We are here" He said stopping in front of a homey looking restaurant. She had passed this place several time but never really eaten in it because she would generally have ramen with team 7, barbeque with team 10 or simply make bentos for herself and her team. She could hear people arguing inside and when Sasuke pulled her inside her eyes widened when she saw a woman throwing a frying pan at a guy that should be around hers and Sasuke's age. Fortunately he dodged it easily and turned to them with a smile. **(a/n: They are not crazy people who throw pans around for fun. I'm inspired in Italian families for this oc's. If you are somehow offended by this; I'm sorry)**

"Hey there, Sasuke! Your table is ready. Wow, your date is cute!" He said all that in one breath and still smiling. He was about to pat Hinata on the head when Sasuke caught his wrist.

"Keep you hands to yourself, Ryu." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes slightly

"Fine, geez; just trying to be friendly." The guy named Ryu said rolling his eyes and motioning them to follow him to their table. After they were sat he gave them the menu and quickly went back to the woman they saw earlier that was currently screaming something about him not helping her.

"It's a family restaurant; they argue a lot." Sasuke said when he noticed the astonished look on Hinata's face.

"I thought you didn't like loud people." Hinata said trying not to let the amusement in her voice show too much. She knew that after so many years having Naruto as a friend must have made Sasuke immune to other loud people as well.

"I couldn't live with ramen for the rest of my life and I'm not the greatest cook in the world." He said rolling his eyes making her giggle. "Besides, is nice in here"

It really was, there was nothing particularly extraordinary about the place but that made it cozy. The arguing on the other room she assumed was the kitchen also contributed to give the place a nice aura. She guessed that normal families should be like that. She also knew that Sasuke should come to this place exactly for that reason; to have a view of what a family should be like. Coming from a family with way too many cold people Hinata thought it was quite a nice change.

They ordered after Ryu had returned; the place dishes consisted mainly of different kinds of pasta and Hinata had a hard time figuring out what she wanted, everything sounded good. After finally settling for a dish Ryo went back to the kitchen and quickly enough he came back with their orders.

"Did you like it?" Sasuke asked after they were finally finished; Hinata made a mental note he seemed to specially like the tomatoes in his food.

"Yes, it was all very delicious. This place really is quite nice" She said smiling and looking around. Sasuke then called for someone behind Hinata for the bill and this time instead of Ryu it was the woman from earlier.

"You let Ryu in the kitchen?" Sasuke said while pulling the money to pay for the food.

"Yeah, let my little brother do all the work for a change. Hey there sweetie, Ryu told me you are cute. I'm Akane by the way." She said smiling at Hinata

"I'm Hinata, it's very nice to meet you." Hinata said bowing slightly once she and Sasuke were up since he had finished paying.

"She is cute and polite. You don't deserve her Sasuke."

"Whatever Akane." Sasuke said putting one of his arms on Hinata's shoulders and leaving the restaurant.

"Come back with a better boyfriend Hinata-chan!" She heard Akane say before they were outside.

"They are fun. I like them" Hinata said smiling up at Sasuke.

"They are annoying"

"You like them too" Hinata said grinning widely.

"Tch. Whatever Hinata"

"Sasuke-teme! Hinata-chan!" A familiar voice said from behind making Sasuke sigh and Hinata turn around to see what Naruto wanted. However barely had she turned and she was swiped off her feet into a bone crushing hug.

"Na-Naruto-kun I-I can't breath"

"I'm sorry. But thank you so so much Hinata-chan" He said releasing the girl and given her his trade mark grin.

"Thank me for what?"

"For not showing up at Ichikaru's today."

"Oh… th-that…" She stammered and blushed

"I should be mad at you for tricking me Hinata-chan" Another voice said from behind Naruto making Hinata tense.

"Bu-but you are no-not, right Tenten-chan?" Hinata said unconsciously stepping closer to Sasuke.

"Hn… Not at the moment." She said smiling brightly at the other girl. "Now, if you excuse me Uchiha, I need to talk to my friend so I'm steeling her for a bit. You two may follow and walk us home afterwards." She said smiling at Naruto and grabbing Hinata's arm and walking a few feet away so the guys could follow them without listening.

"So... how was your date with the Uchiha tonight Hinata-chan?"

"It was very good. He took me to this restaurant and there were very interesting people there... How was it today with you and Naruto?" Hinata said blushing slightly and trying to change the subject.

"It was...good" Tenten said turning her head away from her friend so that the blush on her cheeks would go unnoticed.

"Did he figure it out by himself?" Hinata asked truly curious; she couldn't really imagine Naruto figuring out that Tenten likes him by himself.

"Well... I guess it would be hard for him not to figure it out after I kissed him." She said still not looking at Hinata if she had looked at her friend she would have seen the look of total astonishment.

"Yo-you really did th-that?" Tenten nodded and turned to look at her friend so that she could explain everything that happened between her and Naruto.

Meanwhile with the boys...

"So you finally figured out that Tenten likes you"

"Yeah... wait! You knew?!" Naruto said pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke

"Yes"

"Man... am I really that dense?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" Never mind the fact that Sasuke only knew because he heard Tenten screaming that she liked Naruto that other day.

"So, did you take Hinata-chan somewhere nice today?"

"You seem too unsurprised by the fact that Hinata and I are together." Sasuke said glaring suspiciously at his blond friend.

"We-well... It's just that you and Hinata seem to fit well together. That's all" Naruto said in a hurry and felling sweat starting to form on the back of his neck fro nervousness; he didn't want to imagine what would happen if Sasuke knew he was meddling with his life.

"Hn..." Sasuke sad still glaring suspiciously at Naruto but letting the subject drop; he would find out eventually.

"You better treat her right you know. Hinata-chan is much loved and practically everyone we know will come after you if you hurt her somehow."

"I know that already"

"Good. 'Cuz Neji alone counts as ten man's wrath and that is a scary thought. And there's Gaara also. And her teammates..."

"I get it Naruto!"

"Okay, okay. Geez, trying to warn you and this is what I get." Naruto said feigning offense.

"Hey you two! You're walking too slowly! Come on!" Tenten called ahead of them after she and Hinata were done talking about what had happened on their day. After a blink of their eyes the two boys were standing right in front of them.

"You called my lady?" Naruto said bowing comically at the two girls making Hinata giggle and Tenten and Sasuke to roll their eyes.

"You are such a dork" Tenten said after the blond was standing straight again.

"You know you love it" Naruto said giving her his trade mark grin and making her blush slightly.

"Whatever. We have to part ways now. Don't you try anything funny with my friend while you are alone Uchiha" Tenten said while faking to glare at Sasuke

"Te-Tenten-chan"

"You don't have to worry about that. Neji is probably watching them since Hinata left the house." Naruto said grinning slyly at Sasuke and making Hinata's blush deepen

"Na-Naru-Naruto-kun..."

"You are right. Gaara is probably watching with that sand eye of his. And Hanabi-chan also..."

"Would you two stop doing that or else I'm going to end up caring Hinata home instead of walking her" Sasuke said making the other couple look at the girl and see that she looked like she was about to faint.

"Oh! I'm sorry Hinata-chan. It's just so fun to tease you." Naruto said patting Hinata's head.

"I'm sorry too Hinata-chan. We should get going Naruto. Remember Uchiha; there are eyes everywhere." Tenten said grabbing Naruto's hand and walking father away from the other couple.

"Lets go before your cousin comes looking for us" Sasuke said putting one of his arms on her shoulders and beginning to walk towards the Hyuuga manor.

"Sa-Sasuke!"

"The dobe is right. It really is fun to tease you." Sasuke said bringing Hinata even closer and making her blush.

"It's no-not funny. Neji-niisan wouldn't do that." Hinata said a little uncertain and Sasuke merely rolled his eyes. He could already see the gates of the huge Hyuuga manor.

"We-well. Goodnight Sasuke, I had a wonderful time tonight." Hinata said getting off under Sasuke's arm and standing in front of him.

"It was my pleasure." he said caressing her cheek making her lean into his touch. Slowly he put his and on the back of her neck and brought her closer; Hinata already had her eyes closed and he was a breath away from her lips...

"Ew! Get your hands off my sister!" Hanabi said suddenly coming from behind the gate. Hinata instantly pushed herself away from Sasuke who merely sighed angrily and glared at the little girl.

"Ha-Hanabi-chan. Wha-what are you doing he-here?"

"I'm waiting for you to come home. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"A quarter to twelve?" Hinata said tilting her head in confusion.

"Exactly! You should be home and sleeping already!" Hanabi said glaring back at Sasuke

"Ha-Hanabi... I'm seventeen not seven." Hinata said thinking how fast her sister changed her mood; earlier she seemed even more excited than Hinata about this date and now she was acting like she was Neji or something.

"Whatever. You should be happy I'm the one scolding you; Neji-niisan and Gaara are busy playing shogi."

"Hanabi-chan, could you go back inside? I'll be there in a second."

"So that you can make out with the Uchiha? No way, Neji would kill me if he knew."

"Ple-please? I'll le-let you change my wardrobe an-and I won't even complain." Hinata said blushing just because her sister had said 'make out' so bluntly. Hanabi on the other hand became excited and began nodding.

"Okay. But if you1re not inside in five minutes I will call Niisan and Gaara." She said glaring one last time at Sasuke and walking back inside.

"I'm so-sorry about that. Hanabi is a bit protective of me."

"Everyone seems to be protective of you." Sasuke said sighing and closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She said blushing and coming closer.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to tell her it wasn't her fault but Hinata had just stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently making him speechless and wide eyed.

"Go-good ni-night Sasuke" Hinata said looking up at him shyly trough her bangs and running inside her house afterwards.

Sasuke stood there for a minute before he smirked and turned around to go to his place. Maybe a few annoying Hyuugas where worth the look on Hinata's face after she kissed him.

* * *

The days passed by quickly but even so the talk of the village was still about how Sasuke and Hinata had gotten together; or at least what people thought how they got together. There was some saying that Hinata was being practically sold of to Sasuke by her family, others said Sasuke had cast a genjutsu on her to make her believe she loved him, there was even some that said an ugly fight between Sasuke and Gaara had happened to see which one of them got to keep Hinata for himself.

"People in this village are really stupid." Sasuke said between the kicks he was throwing at the training posts. He and Hinata had been avoiding being in public too much because people didn't even care to lower their voices to talk about them anymore.

"I guess the just don't want to think we just got together because we wanted to. There has to be an intriguing story behind it." Hinata reasoned looking up from an antique scroll she was reading.

"I guess. What are you reading anyway? You've been caring these old scrolls with you everywhere these days." He said stopping his assault on the training post and sitting himself next to her.

"I'm doing research on my clan history." She said sighing tiredly and leaning her head on Sasuke's shoulder

"Why? It seems awfully boring." Sasuke said looking at one of the scrolls; just looking at it made him tired.

"I'm trying to move my leadership to Neji; and that's going to take a lot of work and time."

"You don't want to be the head of the clan? What about your sister?"

"Neither I nor Hanabi want to lead the clan. I want to be a medic nin and I'm too forgiving to lead the Hyuuga, Hanabi's dream is to become an Anbu and she is too stubborn to lead the clan. Being head of the clan forces us to stop any ninja related work to be fully involved in the clan. Neji really seems to like being a ninja but I can see that if he could he would want to lead the clan. He is the best person for the job anyway."

"I guess the elders in your clan won't be very pleased by that."

"No they won't; but I have five years to get this done perfectly."

"Five years? It seems plenty of time."

"I have to wait until Hanabi is eighteen and she can refuse the title of heir legally."

"Hn"

"I've come across a lot of things about the Uchihas in these scrolls. It seems the Sharingan was originally Byakugan."

"Really? So we are related?" Sasuke said looking amusedly at Hinata that had gotten of his shoulders and was stretching.

"I guess. This relationship became so incestuous all of a sudden" She said smiling amusedly at him

"Like that would stop me from being with you." He said gently grabbing her arm and pushing her against him so she had her hands on his chest and was sitting on his lap.

"Another thing I noticed is there was never a record of an Uchiha and a Hyuuga ever being together."

"So there is no idea how a child of an Uchiha with a Hyuuga would be like?" Sasuke said smirking and leaning closer to Hinata's face.

"I-I gue-guess no-not." Hinata said feeling her face get hot and her heart beating frantically on her chest

"Maybe we should try one day and see how it would." He said inching even closer.

"Hinata-chan!!" A familiar voice called from not too far from them. Hinata mentally sighed in relief because she felt like she was about to faint.

"Impeccable timing as always." Sasuke said sighing in defeat and resting his head on top of Hinata's shoulder.

"Ten-Tenten-chan"

"Hinata-chan, what are you still doing here? Hanabi is looking all over for you to get you ready." Tenten said not even minding the glare Sasuke was sending her way.

"Ready? Re-ready for what?" Hinata said pushing herself of from Sasuke and standing up.

"For the festival! Remember? The whole reason why you went to Suna?"

"Oh my! I completely forgot!"

"I noticed. Anyway Hanabi is still looking for you and we have to go. Bye Uchiha, make sure Naruto doesn't go with an orange kimono to the festival." Tenten said grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging the girl with her.

"Why would I do that?" Sasuke said while getting up too.

"Because if you don't I'll kidnap your girlfriend for the whole time of the festival and you will be stuck with an orange wearing Naruto." She shouted over her shoulder leaving Sasuke behind.

"Great, now I have to go see what the dobe is going to wear."

* * *

"Hanabi overdid it again" Hinata said trying to ignore the stares she and Tenten were getting while walking to the festival. Hinata was wearing a powder blue kimono with white butterflies on the hems and a pink obi. Her hair has loose and draping over her shoulders.

"This time I agree with you." Tenten said brushing a strand of hair away from her face; Hanabi had insisted on dressing Tenten up too. Tenten was wearing a maroon kimono with a golden dragon on the side and it had a black obi. Hanabi had also absolutely demanded to put her hair down and straighten it so now it was past her shoulders.

"You look very pretty Tenten-chan. You should let your hair loose more."

"No way; it gets on the way on a fight. It's just troublesome"

"Hey, that's my word." Said Shikamaru from behind them. He and Temari apparently had decided not to wear kimonos

"What's up pineapple; kimonos are too troublesome for you?" Tenten said turning around and placing her hands on her hips

"Not even in a kimono and with your hair down you can be a girly girl can you?" Shikamaru said sounding as bored as usual

"No way in hell. Let's go Hinata; I can see your boyfriend's chicken butt hair over there."

"Ten-Tenten-chan!"

"How did those two became such good friends?" Temari said watching Tenten drag Hinata with her.

"Aren't you friends with Hinata too?"

"Good point. Now lets go; I want candy corn" And she pulled him before he could even say 'troublesome'

"Good to see you're good with treats Uchiha." Tenten said smirking while looking at Naruto. He was wearing a simple dark green kimono that was slightly open in the front making able to see the necklace Tsunade gave him.

"Hn" Was all Sasuke said glaring slightly at Tenten. Sasuke was also wearing a simple kimono but his was black and had the Uchiha fan o the back.

"Yo-you have you hair down." Naruto said looking at Tenten like he had never seen her before.

"Yeah… does it suck?" Tenten said lightly pulling on a strand of her hair.

"No, no, no! It looks very good" He said grinning at her.

"Good. Now let's go; you two are buying us things!" She said grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the festival.

"You look pretty." Sasuke said once Tenten and Naruto were ahead of them.

"Tha-thank you; you look ve-very nice too" She said blushing while Sasuke got closer to her.

"Hey you two! You're going to fall behind!!" Naruto screamed from ahead of them making several people turn and look at him.

"Shall we?" Sasuke said giving his arm to Hinata to hold.

"Sure" She said smiling and taking his arm. When they entered the festival Hinata was marveled by it; Tsunade had outdone herself, probably trying to impress Gaara and his siblings.

While walking around they found a lot of their friends and they all began walking together; it was quite a crowd. Lee was talking enthusiastically with Neji and Gaara, Ino was trying to get Sai's attention while also making sure Choji didn't eat her candy. Shikamaru was looking like he'd rather be anywhere but that and Temari was eyeing a stuffed bunny while Kankuro and Kiba was on a one sided argument with Shino.

"You guys, there is someone missing" Hinata said quietly but managing to shut everybody up to look at her.

"There is?" Shikamaru who was one of the only ones not looking around for the person who was missing asked.

"Yes; where is Sakura-san?" Hinata asked looking between Sasuke and Naruto expecting them to know where their teammate was.

"You guys don't know?" Ino asked looking at them curiously

"Know what?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his neck.

"She is out on a mission"

"Oh, that's it? She'll be back soon then" Naruto said sighing in relief.

"No she won't. She specifically asked Tsunade-sama a long term mission some days ago. She looked a little shocked and was saying something about moving on. She went to a small village to help train medical ninjas there. It will take a long time until she comes back." Ino said sadly to Naruto who looked at her unbelievingly. By the reaction she got of the others no one knew about Sakura leaving.

Sasuke stayed silent next to Hinata and she could fell he wasn't taking the news very well either. She tugged slightly on his sleeve and motioned for them to go to a quieter place.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" She asked once they were on a little hill away from the festival.

"It's my fault" He said simply not looking at her.

"How can it be your fault?"

"That night we went out on a date I met with Sakura before. She threw herself on me like she usually did but I told her to get away from me because I was with you now. I was too harsh on her."

"That really does sound rude. But is not your fault she left the village" Hinata said coming closer to Sasuke and putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"How come is not my fault?"

"You didn't tell her to leave. And you heard what Ino-chan said; Sakura left because she wanted to move on, it was her decision. "

"You are pretty smart you know." He said smirking down at her and cupping her cheek.

"Well, I'm flattered" She said smiling amusedly and leaning into his touch. He leaned his head down so that his mouth was on her ear and she felt shiver down he spine.

"Thank you" He murmured on her ear before kissing her lips under the starless sky and the colorful fireworks.

_The end_

* * *

**Almost. There's still the epilogue.**

**Sorry for the long wait but I'm having a hard time parting with this fic. I really like it; it's been fun to write.**

**Hope you liked the long chapter (I think I can't make shorter ones anymore)**

**Please do review so I can know what you think.**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

She stared at herself in her full body mirror and sighed. It had taken a long time to get where she was; five years. Well, actually her whole life to be precise. It was finally her sister's eighteenth birthday and today was the day both of them broke the traditions of the clan; not that Hinata hadn't done that so much in the past five years of head of the clan anyway. The most important change of all was there the children of the branch family were no longer branded; an action that made many elders question Hinata's leadership. She didn't mind them tough; they never thought to highly of her anyway.

There was a knock on her door and she was brought out of her musings; she was probably making everything for the ceremony late.

"Come in" She said softly and looked to see her cousin and son to be leader of the clan enter her room. He bowed at her and she had the urge to roll her eyes; she wondered if after the ceremony he would stop bowing at her.

"Are you ready to go Hinata-sama?" He said looking after standing up straight again and setting his gaze onto Hinata.

"Yes I am Neji-sama" She said smiling lightly when Neji cringed.

"You shouldn't call me like that"

"I'll stop calling you like that if you stop calling me 'Hinata-sama'. I'm almost not leader after all"

"Fine… Hinata..." He said feeling her name sound weird without the usual suffix; but he'd get used to it.

"Great, now lead the way Neji-niisan" She said taking his arm and walking out off her bedroom. Hanabi was standing outside leaning on the wall and looking awkward in her formal kimono; she hated these occasions they had to dress up for even though she liked to make other people her dolls.

"Finally what took you so long?" She said getting off the wall and huffing at her sister and cousin

"I was just thinking about everything Hanabi-chan" Hinata said grabbing her sister's hand and continuing to walk to their destination. The three of them worked very hard to get where they were; first it was Hinata alone but when Sasuke started helping her too and coming frequently to the Hyuuga manor Neji got suspicious. So Hinata told him what she was planning and that she didn't want to tell him before she was sure what she wanted was possible; she thinks it was the first time she heard Neji calling her 'stupid'. Then he started helping too and since Hanabi always liked to know things she eventually started helping too. It was hard work and it was worth it.

"Here we go." Hanabi said once they where standing in front of the door where the ceremony was to be held.

"Yes, here we go." Hinata said tightening her hold on them before letting go and entering the room so they could stand in the places they should be.

Hinata was vaguely aware of some of the tense auras while she made her speech and passed her title as heir to Neji; some of the older elders felt like it was despicable to have a branded Hyuuga as an heir.

"Filth branded boy giving us orders; I never thought I'd live to see this day." One especially bitter elder said once the ceremony was over and she thought no one could hear her since most of the people present were giving their congrats to Neji. Hinata however heard her and turned to stare at the elder woman giving her a cold stare that she learned from so many years with her father.

"You should not speak of things you do not know obaasan." Hinata said in a equally cold voice bringing the attention of everyone present.

"Do not know? I know plenty little girl. First you and your sister resin your titles as heirs so this branded boy can have it and if is not enough, you shame our clan's name even more by getting married with that traitor soon. Hiashi was a fool to have trusted you so much; he should have branded you and you sister when he had the chance." The woman said looking quite content; apparently she had wanted to say that for quite some time.

"You will not talk about my father like that!" Hanabi said starting to stalk over to the elder but was stopped by Neji who was glaring at the older woman.

"Neji-niisan, if you could be so kind to come over here please?" Hinata said looking at him directly in the eye and seemingly not affected by the woman's words; Neji understood immediately and walked over to Hinata and kneeled in front of her getting some startled looks from the people present. Hinata gently touched the bandages on his forehead and tugged them off. There was absolute silence in the room; no one believed their eyes when they saw there was nothing on Neji's head.

"As I said before obaasan; you should not speak of what you do not know."

"But…how…when…" The woman said apparently not able to form a full sentence.

"Neji, Hanabi and I have been working on these for quite some time now; and this is only the first one. Soon there won't be any branded Hyuugas as it should have been since the beginning of our clan."

"Hi-Hiashi would never have approved of this."

"You seem to think you know more about my deceased father than me that was his daughter." That shut the older woman up; no one talked about Hiashi's death. He died protecting his elder daughter from another attempt of kidnap last year.

"Now let us start our celebration for the new leader of the clan" Hinata said smiling sweetly and obviously ending the conversation.

* * *

"You should have punched her Hinata!" Tenten said the day after while they were eating on a café near the hospital; after Sakura had left Hinata began to work at the hospital even though her position as heiress said she should only work as head of the clan.

"I couldn't punch her Tenten; she is my elder and even is she wasn't punching people is not the best way of resolving things"

"Whatever you say Hinata. Either way we should celebrate! Coffee!" Tenten said to a passing waiter.

"Don't serve her any coffee" Hinata said taking a sip from her tea

"Come on Hinata! I haven't had coffee in four months!" Tenten cried hugging her growing belly.

"And you are not going to have any for at least four more months" Hinata said gently trying to sooth her friend

"I hate being pregnant. No, I hate you for being such a good doctor. No! It's all Naruto's fault! I hate him!"

"No you don't; that is just the hormones talking."

"I know but I want coffee; and sake, sushi and a huge chocolate cake that has so much frosting that it's basically a frosting cake." Tenten whined and Hinata could swear she saw her friend's brown eyes sparkle.

"That doesn't seem healthy even if you weren't pregnant. But if it makes you feel better I'll let you eat cake at my wedding."

" Ha! As if you are going to stop me of having cake when everybody else is eating it."

"I have orders from de Hokage to keep you healthy."

" Please! You and I both know Naruto would never punish you for giving me cake."

"Either way you are only having cake at my wedding and after that only when the baby is born."

"Fine, I guess I can wait one week. Speaking of which; aren't you way too calm for someone that's going to get married so soon?"

"I don't think so. Shou-should I be nervous?"

"No, it's a good thing you are calm; it's just a bit weird."

"Are you trying to make Hinata dump me on the aisle, Uzumaki?" Sasuke said appearing suddenly next to their table.

"Maybe; it's no secret that I would like to keep Hinata for myself. I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind sharing." Tenten said playfully making the Uchiha's eye twitch

"Don't you want to sit and join us Sasuke?" Hinata said smiling at him and ignoring Tenten's comment.

"No; I prefer to limit my contact with either of the Uzumakis. I just came here to tell you that Ino is fussing over something about the wedding and she needs your help at the flower shop."

"I'll be there right away. Do you mind me leaving, Tenten?"

"No, I have to go meet my mother soon anyway. She wants to go crib shopping or whatever she calls it." Tenten said rolling her eyes

"Okay then. Will you walk with me Sasuke?" Hinata said getting up from her seat and placing money on the table

"Of course" He answered immediately placing his hand on her waist when they began walking.

* * *

It was finally here; the day she was going to get married. Everyone she knew and loved was expecting her to come out of her dressing room so that they could begin the ceremony. She couldn't move from her spot in front of the mirror though. She never thought of herself as ugly but neither did she think she was beautiful as some claimed she was. For the first time in her life Hyuuga Hinata felt beautiful.

She didn't have much time to admire herself since someone knocked on her door

"Come in" She said softly without turning from her mirror expecting to be someone like Neji or Gaara

"You look beautiful Hinata-chan" A voice she hadn't heard in five years spoke and she immediately turned around.

"Sa-Sakura" Sakura hadn't changed much; maybe gotten a bit taller and a bit more feminine but basically she looked the same. She held a smile on her face and Hinata could see it was real.

"It's been a while right? Naruto informed me about the wedding and how you wanted me to come so that you could apologize." Sakura said looking at Hinata confusedly

"Yes; I'm very sorry Sakura!" Hinata said walking towards the other girl and taking Sakura's hands in hers.

"For what?" Sakura said disbelievingly

"For…for… I don't really know; I just feel like I have to apologize." Hinata said blushing deep red making Sakura chuckle.

"You haven't changed have you?" Sakura said gently grasping Hinata's hand back

"Yo-you got married!" Hinata said once she noticed the silver ring on the others hand.

"Yes; I met him on the hospital of the village I live in. He is a medic ninja too. He didn't come though; he stayed home taking care of Megumi-chan" Sakura said smiling

"You're happy; I'm very glad" Hinata said smiling brightly

"Thank you; I'm glad too. But enough about me; today is your day and there are a lot of people waiting for you. I had to convince Gaara and Neji to let me talk to you before they came to get you." Her marriage was such a mix up, she had heard someone talk about that in western weddings the father walked the bride to the groom and she wanted to do that and since her father had already passed away she had Neji and Gaara do it; she wished she had more arms so Kiba and Shino could walk her too but they understood her reasons.

"Okay, you can tell them I'm ready."

"Okay. And Hinata…" Sakura said before she left. "You are going to be happy. Sasuke is a great guy even though he seems like a jerk sometimes and you are a great girl. You two deserve each other." And with that she left leaving a stunned Hinata behind.

"Hinata, Sakura said you were rea…" Gaara said while entering the room with Neji behind him but they stopped in their tracks when they saw Hinata.

"You look gorgeous Hinata" Neji said after regaining his speaking ability making Hinata blush

"I think stunning is a better way to put it" Gaara said smirking when Hinata blushed even more.

"Tha-thank you both of you. I'm ready to go now; I think I kept people waiting long enough." She said placing her hand on one of the men's arms and letting them lead her towards her future.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting"

"I do not fidget dobe"

"Can't you show your Hokage any respect?" Naruto said pouting and fiddling with his Hokage's robe. He insisted on getting Hinata and Sasuke married himself since as Hokage he could do things like that. Hinata thought it was a wonderful idea while Sasuke just grunted and went with it.

"Fine dobe-sama. Better?" Sasuke said smirking.

"I guess that's the best I'll get from you teme"

"Tell me something dobe-sama; why is Sakura here?"

"I invited her."

"Hn"

"Don't you have anything better to say after five years without seeing her?"

"Not really"

"Damn, you are still a jerk. I don't get why sweet little Hinata is marrying you" Sakura said suddenly appearing next to them

"Is great to see you Sakura" Naruto said giving her his famous trade mark grin

"Hn"

"I great to see you two again. Team 7 together once again. Who would have thought we'd all end up married and not with each other?"

"You're married?" Naruto said widening his eyes

"Yes but he didn't come. He stayed back home to take care of Megumi-chan and the hospital."

"You have a kid?" This time was Sasuke who asked.

"You have a hospital?" Naruto said with his eyes widening even more

"Yes and yes. You guys weren't the only one to move on with your lives." Sakura said smirking at them and putting her hands on her hips

"Can't believe you two got married before me" Sasuke said frowning slightly. Wasn't he the one supposed to revive his clan?

"Can't believe you are getting married at all." Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. They were about to comment on it when the music started. Hinata was arriving.

"I have to go to my seat. You!" She said pointing at Sasuke "Treat. Her. Good." She said poking him on the shoulder with each word before turning around and getting to her seat.

"Ouch. That must have hurt"

"I've had worse"

"Sure you had. Now try to stand still and not have a nose bleed when Hinata comes down the aisle."

"Tch. I'm not you dobe"

It all passed in a blink of an eye. One minute she's walking down the aisle with Neji and Gaara and then she locks eyes with Sasuke and suddenly their world stops but everything around them seem to move faster and faster. Suddenly it was over, the ceremony the party, everything passed. They didn't really pay attention to it not even when Sakura decided to reminiscence old time and sent Naruto flying out one window.

"It's finally over" Sasuke said between kisses when they already in their new home in the Uchiha compound.

"Over? This is only the beginning Sasuke" Hinata said kissing him deeply and pulling him with her to the bed.

* * *

**You and your dirty mind (because you do have one even though you deny it) think about what happens next.**

**Sorry for the long wait. (I wonder if I'll ever tire of writing that)**

**Sorry if it seems rushed. I swear I redid this like three time and this is the best I could get. I suck at wedding scenes apparently. **

**But this is it. The end. Finito.**

**It's kind of sad. I really enjoyed writing this and you guys are the best. I honestly appreciate every one who reads (even tough most of you don't review)**

**I'll be working on my new fics now but I'll try to organize better next time so I wont update once every three months -_-''**

**Once again thank you and hope you guys like my future fics**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
